Memorable Vacation
by Lucia-Lou
Summary: COMPLETE!Kagome is going on her vacation, and who is to come along none other than Inuyasha. What does Naraku have planned? Does Koga rape Kagome? Read to find out. Rated for lemons.IK
1. Chapter 1

Ok people, here is the first chapter of Memorable Vacation. This is my first fanfic, so if it ain't up to your standards then you can bite my elbow.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. Remember this disclaimer cuz it's the only one I'm writing.

Chapter 1

It was a bright, crisp and sunny fall day. The smell of winter in the air. Only two months till New Years.

Kagome (as usual) was day dreaming out the window. In just one hour she was supposed to leave on her fall vacation. She couldn't help wonder what happened to Inuyasha when she left him at the well after yelling about thirty 'sits' to him to escape. She told him not to follow her, but somewhere deep inside something was telling her she did. Badly.

Sota came running into her room yelling "Kagome...Kagome...guess what?"

She was taken out of her dreaming when Sota poked on her arm. "What do you want?" said Kagome yawning.

"Come, come" said Sota pulling on her arm out the bedroom door.

"Hold on Sota...I'm not finished packing yet." she protested

"No Kagome now...surprise"

"What surprise?" Kagome questioned. Sota kept pulling on her arm down the stairs until they reached the bottom.

"Sota would you let go of my arm and tell me what's the surp-mmph" Before she could say another word a firm hand with claws covered her mouth.

"Shut-up wench. You're giving me a headache." said Inuyasha as he glared into her brown eyes that were in shock. All Kagome could think was 'Inuyasha...you came for me' but she would never let him know that. He slowly removed his hand off of Kagome's mouth just enough to hear her yell.

"SIT!"

THUMP

"Stupid wench...what was that for?" Inuyasha demanded getting off the floor and brushing of his clothes.

"What do you think...you called me a wench when you know my names Kagome."

"Feh...besides you're not **a **wench you're **the **wench."

"WHAT!...SIT!"

THUMP

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked him trying to clam down.

He got back on his feet and pulled out a book. "I...um...you forgot this spell book." he said 'I couldn't tell her I came back just to see her...good thing she left this.' he thought handing her the book.

"But you never bring me back my books if I leave them behind. Why this time?"

She asked taking the book and read the title. 'Oh, the book he brings back to me just had to be my Geometry book. He could have burned it for all I care' she thought

"That's it?" A hint of disappointment in her voice.

Inuyasha didn't catch the disappointment in her voice and just blurted out "Of course, why else would I come?"

That did it for Kagome. He must still love Kikyo, but she knew he didn't love after what he said.

"Well, thank you. I must finish packing. Good-bye, Inuyasha." she said turning and walking back up the stairs to her bedroom.

Those last two words had a tone that made his heart fell like someone just stabbed a knife in him and was turning it.

Once she reached her room, she landed on her bed with her hands over her face sobbing into her pillow. 'Why? Why do I always want to be with him when I know he's in love with Kikyo?'

Meanwhile Downstairs

'Damn...Why did I say that? I knew that it would hurt her.' Inuyasha said to himself while hitting his head.

"Inuyasha?...Is something the matter, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him with worry in her voice.

"Oh, nothing….Mrs. H, but thank you for worrying."

"Inuyasha...I don't know the extent of the feelings my daughter has for you, but I do know she missies you when she's here. I see her eyes sparkle when she sees you. Kagome doesn't knew what she wants right now, and I know deep down in your heart you didn't just come here to bring back one of her books." she grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "So please, tell her how her you feel." Mrs. Higurashi said pleading.

Inuyasha was stunned. How did she know how he felt about Kagome? "Mrs. H...I…" he started

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Come play video games with me!" Sota yelled.

"Sota, did you finish packing your belongings?" Mrs. Higurashi asked letting go of Inuyasha.

"But mama, Inuyasha wont be here much longer and he said the next time he came he would play with me." (A/N: not that way. Some people are such perverts. Shesh!)

"Sota, we are leaving in about 25 minutes so you must get ready to go." she told Sota "Inuyasha, why don't you come along with us. We're going to a hot spring resort. You have your very own secluded part, so you wont have to worry about anybody harping over how different you look, being a half demon and all. So please come with us. I know Kagome would love for you to come." Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"But Mrs. H...Kagome was the one who told me not to come after her in the first place. Why would she want me to come on her vacation with her?"

"Inuyasha...Kagome likes you a lot and as I told you before, she's only mean to you because she thinks you hate her. So come with us to the hot springs. I will talk to Kagome."

"Thank You Mrs. H"

upstairs

'Inuyasha I love you, but why must you be mean!' Kagome finished packing some blouses in her bag when she heard a knock on the door.

"Kagome dear, can I come in?" Mrs. Higurashi said opening the door.

"Yes mama." Kagome said still packing clothes and books.

"Honey, how would you feel if someone came along on our trip?" she asked

"That's fine with me. Is it one of Sota's friends? They better not-"

"No, it's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!...Why would he want to come with us on our vacation when he hates me." 'Sota must have wanted him to come. I'll get that little brat.' She thought

"Why does he want to come? Sota must have begged him, right? Well, I could care less if he does or doesn't."

"Kagome you don't really mean that."

"Yes I do. He is always mean to me like calling me a wench. Why should I care?"

"Because deep down inside of both of you, there are feelings that you both don't want to express to each other, afraid the other one doesn't feel the same. Kagome if you don't want him to go, then you have to go down and tell him.

"Mom I really do care for Inuyasha but I know he doesn't care for me the same way. He can come if he wants."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. We're leaving in ten minute, so finish packing. When you're done, can you find some of your father's old clothes? I think they should fit Inuyasha.

"Yes mom."

"Thank you, Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi said while turning and walking out the door.

'No, thank you mom' Kagome thought while she finished packing her belongings than darted down the hall to a closet. She opened the door and pulled out a box that read _"Fathers Clothes." _She opened the box and pulled out two shirts and two pairs of shorts. 'Mom would have gotten more but Inuyasha would rather say in his clothes.' She thought closing the box and putting it back in the closet.

downstairs

Mrs. Higurashi came down the stairs and rushed toward Inuyasha. Grabbing his hand she told him "Kagome said you come. She's getting you some clothes. I'm so happy your coming. When Kagome comes downstairs, tell her to lock up and we'll be outside waiting for her okay?"

"Yes. I will tell her." said Inuyasha

"Thank you" Mrs. Higurashi said while carrying the rest of her belongings and telling Sota to bring his.

Kagome packed the clothes in a make-up bag for Inuyasha and dragged the luggage down stairs. There waiting (impatiently...might I add) was Inuyasha. His back was turned to her. 'What is taking her so long?' he thought

THUNK

He turned at the sound that affected his sensitive ears. There on the steps was Kagome. She had dropped a bag and it tumbled down the stairs. She was lying on the stairs with one of her legs bent.

After a couple of seconds of starring, Kagome attempted to get up, but fell back down as she yelped in pain.

When Inuyasha heard her yelp, he ran to her. Worry filled his golden eyes. "What is it? What's wrong Kagome?" His voice had worry with a mixture of protectiveness.

"I hurt my ankle when I fell. The bag was to heavy." she said her voice nothing but pain.

"Wench...If you needed help, why didn't you say something." Inuyasha scolded.

"If I knew I couldn't handle it, I would've asked for help."

"Feh" was his only answer as he scooped her up off the stairs and carried her out the door to where her mom and Sota were standing at the "Metal Coffin" as he referred to it.

"Kagome! What happened dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said rushing to Inuyasha who held her daughter in his arms bridal style.

"She fell down the stairs." He said for her

Giving him a dirty look, she said "Mom don't worry about it I'm fine." That said she wiggled out of Inuyasha arms and landed on the ground with her left foot then brought the right down to the ground. The instance she put weight on the foot she let out a yelp of pain. Just as she was about to hit the ground because of the pain Inuyasha caught her.

"Quit trying to be tough when we both know you're in a lot of pain." Was the last thing he said when he put her in the metal coffin. "Now sit there and be a good girl." He said patting her on the head before turning to help Mrs. Higurashi.

He went to grab a bag when Mrs. Higurashi stopped him. "Thank you Inuyasha, but I can handle these, just _please_ watch over Kagome." That said she waved to Sota to come over.

Inuyasha had a stunned look on his face. 'She sounded like she was begging me to watch her. Well I got her; I'd do it even if she told me not to.' Confused, Inuyasha went over to the metal coffin and got in.

Kagome was sitting forward with her arms crossed over her chest with an angry expression on her face. He could't help but think she looked cute.

Inuyasha just sat there not knowing what to do or say. 'Could she be that mad at me for coming along? Or was she mad I helped her when she fell? Or maybe...' before he could finish his thought Kagome spook.

"Why do you want to come anyway?"

A/N: Hope you like it. I promise it will get better, but it's only the first chapter so be patient. Please review with what you think. No flamers cuz I don't think I could handle them, but you could always write helpful hints if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, kiddies here's chappie 2. I only got 3 reviews so i take this time to thank Stacey1015, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only and a special thanks to my friend punkrockluver5254 cuzI made her read it and she doesn't have a clue what the people look like. I lurv you!ps. 'no man can eat 50 eggs!'Now on to ch. 2

Disclaimer: Refer to ch. 1

Chapter 2

"Why did you want to come anyway?" Kagome asked

'She must not really want me to come.' Inuyasha thought. While he was thinking Kagome turned to him to him. "Answer me Inuyasha!" Kagome demanded.

That got his attention. He turned and looked into her anger filled eyes. "Kagome..." He started "You really don't want me here do you. I knew I shouldn't have come back or decide to come on this trip." Inuyasha said with a very sad look on his face.

Kagome felt guilt come upon her. She was glad that he came back, but could never get over the fact that he would always be mean to me. "Inuyasha, I meant...why do you want to come along on our trip with me?"

Inuyasha (again) was stunned by what she said, and thought about what to say. He knew exactly why he was going on this trip, he had two reasons. One because Mrs. H asked himtoo and two because he couldn't stand being without her for two weeks. He had to tell her sometime, sometime soon. If he didn't she would hate him even more or if she did find out she would hate him for not telling her sooner and use it against him to make him weak. He would not stand for anyone trying to make him out as weak or to make other people around him think he was a weakling.

"Listen you, I came because I wanted to, nothing more. So don't try to make it out to be anything else." 'Why am I yelling at her, I can't stop myself.' he thought "So don't try to find out my weaknesses or you won't like the results." Inuyasha growled

She was amazed. 'Did he actually growl at me and threaten my life?' Kagome thought. He's growled at her before but never like that and defiantly never threaten her life. She must have made him really angry.

Just as she was about to respond, her mom and Sota got into the car. "Are we all buckled up and ready to go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a cheerful grin.

"Yes, mom." Kagome replied. She only got "Feh" out of Inuyasha.

"Then we're off."

"How long dose it take to get to the hot springs, mom?" Kagome asked

"It takes about one hour, why?"

"Nothing...just wondering."

Inuyasha couldn't help but think she was worried about how long she would have to be stuck in a small metal coffin for one hour. How ever long an hour is. That thought made his heart sink deep into his stomach. Then sank even deeper when he thought about what he said to her earlier. How could he think Kagome (of all people) would try to fins his weaknesses and make him out to be a weakling? Actually she was his weakness but she could never know that. Who knows what she would make him do. 'I wonder what the old hag and the rest of them are doing. I should have been back by now. They must be worried I'm not there to protect them. Now, they're weaklings.' he snickered to himself.

Feudal Era+

Miroku was groping Sango again. Shippou was playing with Kilala. Kaede was in front of the fire sipping her herbal tea. She had just finished having a talk with a very furious Koga. He was looking for Kagome (again) claming she was his woman. Kaede had to explain to him that she wasn't here and went home. He then asked her were dog-turd was, but her only response was she did not know where he was, but figured he would not be back for a while.

This made Koga ease down a little. He figured if Kagome was home Inuyasha would not be with her, seeing how she's always yelling at him to let her leave then when he refuses she yells 'sit' then she jumps in the well. He threatened Kaede before he left. He told her if she was living, he would come back and kill her, or close to it. She had no worries. She knew not where Inuyasha was at the present time, exactly and Koga seemed to want the exact location not an estimate. She took another sip of her tea before announcing to her friends something they all had been wondering.

"Inuyasha shall not return for a while." Kaede said. The first to speak was Shippou.

"Inuyasha isn't coming back for awhile, but why?" the kitsune said upset.

"Yes Kaede, why will Inuyasha not be back for awhile?" Sango asked

"Yes, why?" Miroku asked again.

"Ye will not be back because he went with Kagome on her 'vacation' to a hot spring." Kaede told all ears that were listening; including one she hadn't known was there.

Koga was up on a branch in a tree the was relatively close to the hut they were in. He heard all he needed to know. Inuyasha was with his woman and they were on something called a 'vacation' to a hot spring. Of all places to be with his woman. Inuyasha would pay for taking his woman and if he touched her there will be hell to pay. All he needed to do now was find out where Kagome lived, but if they went to a hot spring she wouldn't be home. Scratch h that idea. He would wait till they got returned and it better not be long time. He hated to wait but that's all he could do.

"But I thought Kagome told Inuyasha not to follow her, so hwy would she want him to go to a hot springs with her?" Sango asked. She perplexed that Kagome him to go with her. She knew they liked each other (everyone knew ), but she also knew they'd never tell each other. 'Kagome didn't tell Inuyasha how she felt because she thought he was in love with Kikyo and didn't like her in the first place. Inuyasha didn't tell Kagome how he felt because he was to full of himself always acting tough. But there could be something good to come of it. Maybe' Sango thought. While Sango was in deep thought Miroku had figured this was a good opportunity for him to grope her butt. Sago didn't notice it until he started to squeeze her butt. When she did, she took her boomerang and hit him on the head so hard it knocked him unconscious.

Kaede just sat and sipped her tea thinking of what to come of Kagome and Inuyasha's trip. A slight smile crossed her face before a big tornado of wind brought a frown instead. It was Koga. They all sat in silence until he spook.

"Kagome is **my **woman and always will be **my **woman. When they get back I'm taking Kagome with me and Inuyasha will regret ever messing with her." Koga said as he turned into a big tornado again and left.

Shippou can out of hiding behind Kaede. Miroku was still unconscious, Sango was holding on to Kilala and Kaede relight the fire and went back to sipping her tea. 'Inuyashawill be in for it when he gets back.' she thought to herself.

Modern Tokyo+

While Inuyasha was deep in thought, he hadn't noticed Kagome staying at her. She had a sad lost in her face 'Why?' was the only thing she thought when he came out of his deep thought he then noticed her staring at him. He actually liked her looking at him and wanted to ask he what was ailing her but sneered.

"Wench...what' ya lookin at? Got a problem?"

Again all she could do was look at him. 'Why Inuyasha?...Why?'

she thought. 'Your always so mean to me and can't stand to look at me or say he can't stand my stench, but then you want to spend a week at a hot springs with me.'

"Wench, quit starring at me. What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha growled.

That did it for Kagome she lashed out. "NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME. ITS YOU! YOU TELL ME YOU CAN'T STAND ME, BUT YOU CAME ALONG WITH ME ON MY VACATION! AND YOU WONDER WHATS WRONG WITH ME JUST **SIT** INUYASHA." Kagome yelled, then turned her back to him with her arms across her chest.

He hit the seat face first. It didn't hurt as much as she wanted because the seat was soft. 'Thank God I hit the seat' Inuyasha thought.

Mrs. Higurashi had a smile on her face when she put the car in park. "We're here! It doesn't look like to many people are here. Guess we'll have a quite vacation this year." Mrs. Higurashi said getting out. "Can you all get the luggage out? Kagome I'll check in then and bring you a wheelchair."

"No, mom I'm not riding in a wheelchair. You know I hate them things." Kagome protested.

"Then how do you expect to get around them?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

Inuyasha stepped in this time. "Don't worry about it Mrs. H, I can carry her around." Inuyasha offered.

"Inuyasha I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to ask I'm offering. So don't worry about it."

"Doesn't anybody want to know what I think?" Kagome asked frustrated

"Well then thank you Inuyasha."

"It's alright." Inuyasha said while thinking 'No...Thank **you**.' with a gleam in his eye.

"Hey, you're not listing to me." Kagome yelled.

"That's right because you're never happy...now shut-up wench." Inuyasha said

"Don't make me say the's' word Inuyasha, 'cause you know I will." she said putting her hands on her hips. 'She looks so cute when she puts her hands on her hips because she's angry.' Inuyasha thought

"Calm down you two, I'm going to get a luggage cart after I check in. Be back in a minute." Mrs. Higurashi said walking off to the main doors.

Shortly after, she came back with the cart. "Let's pack our things on the cart. It will be easy to maneuver to the room. Are rooms are all the way down the hall. The very last two. There across from each other."

"There the best two rooms in the whole place. How did we get them?" Kagome asked

"People were supposed to be coming but canceled. We're the only ones here."

"How nice." Kagome said

Inuyasha was carrying Kagome. Since Sota wasn't feeling well he was sitting on the cart while Mrs. Higurashi pushed it down the hall.

"Here we are, 7 & and 8." Mrs. Higurashi

"How are we doing this mom? Me and you then Inuyasha and Sota? Kagome asked

No, because Sota is getting sick and I need to watch him. The rooms are only made for two people, so you and Inuyasha will have to share a room." Mrs. Higurashi said

In unison Inuyasha and Kagome said "What?"

A/N: Well, there it is. I want at least 5 reviews on this one cuz 3 ain't gonna cut it.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3. I hope its good cuz I re-read it.I think its ok if not I'm sure my friend will tell me. She likes to do that kind of thing.

Disclaimer: Refer to ch. 1

Chapter 3

"What?" they said in unison.

I told you I have to watch Sota. Besides Kagome, your ankle is hurt so Inuyasha has to carry you around. It only makes sense to be in the same room."

"It's fine with me if she doesn't start yelling. So we'll make are self's at home." Inuyasha said walking through there door. He walked over to the bed and sat Kagome down.

She looked around the room at all the beautiful things. The bed was a Queen. 'Big bed, and it so soft.' she thought. The sheets were satin. On the top of the bed dropped silk to have the affect of being alone. In the right corner of the room was a dressing table and mirror. On the table was a vase of white long stemmed roses. They were her favorite flower. Across the room was a chest. The chest looked to be made of oak. In the middle of the front wall was a fire place with a bear skin rug in the front of it. It somewhat freaked her out, but looked comfortable. In the middle of the room was a table with four chairs. The room was quit a wonderful sight.

Since they had the two best rooms they had there very own hot spring to them self. Inuyasha watched Kagome look around the room. Since she put her guard down he could tell what she was thinking. He agreed with her. The room was quit a sight.

I a quick moment he lost her thoughts and found her starring at him. 'He was reading my thoughts. He'll probably make a joke about what I think about this room.' Kagome thought

Inuyasha just stood starring at Kagome. She finally broke the silence. "Inuyasha...what's wrong? You're looking at me as if something wrong." she said in a sweet voice.

Did she just say something to me without yelling? "No Kagome, nothings wrong, its just I was wondering if you were still mad at me?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw that he was actually being nice to her. Without realizing what she was doing she tried to get off the bed. When her foot hit the floor she yelped in pain then fell on the floor.

Inuyasha rushed to her side. "What are you doing? You know you hurt your ankle. If you need to go somewhere tell me and I'll take you." He said picking her up and putting her on the bed. "What were you trying to do?"

"This" Kagome reached up and grabbed his dragon tails and pulled his lips to hers into a sweet kiss.

His eyes were bug eyed, but then closed them and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waste and brought her down on the bed. She let go of his dragon tails and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took his tongue across her lips begging for entrance. She parted her lips. His tongue darted in tasting her. 'She tastes wonderful.' he thought Kagome reached her one hand up and scratched his ear. A small purring noise came out of the back of his thought. He said dogs don't purr they growl, but she strongly disagreed. She giggled slightly but stopped when a hand grabbed her butt and the other was moving under her skirt. She gasped and pulled away from him.

"Hold on dog-boy I'm not **that** ready!" Kagome said trying to push him away.

"Why? I'm ready." he said with a smirk on his face getting closer to her.

Kagome opened her month and said "SIT!" This wasn't a good idea. His head hit right between her breasts. Inuyasha had a smile on his face. 'I'm liking this.' he thought.

Just then Kagome heard her mom's voice at the door. She struggled to get Inuyasha off her. Just as the door was coming open Inuyasha was pushed on the floor and Kagome sat up. Hr mom walked in and surveyed the scene in front of her. 'Inuyasha is on the floor, but not as if she 'sit' him and Kagome is sitting on the bed, but not on the edge as someone normally would when just sitting there and she is also blushing.' she thought

"Kagome, Sota has gotten worse so I'm going to eat with him. Just order what you want off the menu. I'm sorry I can't dine with you, but I think you and Inuyasha will do fine." Mrs. Higurashi said

"That's alright mom. Inuyasha and I have eaten alone before so no big deal." Kagome said with a smile. By that time Inuyasha had gotten up and sat on the bed next to Kagome. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Don't worry about it Mrs. H, I can handle her." he said smiling

"Well then I shouldn't worry about you two. Have a nice dinner." Mrs. Higurashi said giving them, what looked like, and approving smile then walked out.

Kagome let out a sigh. "That was close, way to close for comfo-mmph"

She was stopped when Inuyasha lied on top of her and started kissing her again. Kagome really wanted to do some more of that, but she was hungry. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him up. "Clam down Inuyasha. I'm hungry." she said

Inuyasha looked at her then smiled "I'm hungry too." he said kissing her neck then whispered in her ear "I'm hungry for you."

Before she could say or do anything Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pinned them to sides. His lips secured to hers. Her moans of anger turned into moans of pleasure.

He finally gave up kissing he mouth and trailed down her neck. Soft moans poured out of her mouth. He looked up at her while kissing down to the skin that could be seen from the top of her shirt.

He watched her close her eyes and throw her head back in pleasure. 'She's enjoying this' he thought. He started to kiss under her shirt near her breasts. She let out a loud moan.

After that he felt his manhood hardened. 'I have to stop or I'll lose control.' He thought.

He pushed himself up above her and looked into her eyes. He could see the pleasure in them. Her checks were flushed. He could smell her arousal. 'Damn, I don't want to stop, bit I have or we'll both regret it.' he thought getting off her and sat in a chair across the room. 'What's wrong with him?' she thought sitting up on the bed. "Why did you stop?" she asked. Inuyasha just looked at her than turned away. An angry thought crossed her mind. 'He probably realized I wasn't Kikyo.' that thought made her lash out.

"You stopped because I'm not Kikyo, didn't you? I thought you finally cared for me, but you only care for Kikyo. You only used me because I'm her reincarnation. Just to let you know Inuyasha, she's died and never returning to life." She said

Inuyasha got up and walked toward her. "You stay over there" she said. He kept walking "I mean it; I'll say si-mmph." A clawed hand covered her mouth and held her arms to her waist from behind. 'I forgot he could move like lightning.' she thought trying to escape his forceful grip.

"Are you done making a fool of yourself." he whispered in her ear. "I only stopped because I didn't want to do anything you weren't ready for." He said taking his hand away from her mouth. "Do you understand? I really wanted to keep going and mark you as mine, but you aren't ready."

'How sweet, he actually cares about me.' she thought. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just thought you didn't want to be with me because wasn't Kikyo, just her reincarnation." Kagome said

"How could you think that? I'm always with you. I choose to be with you." Inuyasha said pulling her to his chest and started kissing her on the neck.

"Well then, I'm hungry...let's order some food." she said pushing on him to get away from his tight grip and moved to the edge of the bed. She looked back at him and said with a smile "I need help."

"Of course...wench." He moved to help her, but she gave him a dirty look. "What?" he asked innocently while picking her up and moved her over to a chair at the table. She picked up the room service menu. 'What to order? It all sounds so good.' she thought

Inuyasha watched the look over her face grow bigger at every item she knew was good. 'Must be a lot to choose from.' he thought 'at this rate will never get to eat and never get to go to bed.' he grinned at that thought.

"Kagome, just pick something I'm hungry." he told her.

"Alright...how about Ramon? You love that!" she said looking at him.

"Feh" is all he said.

"Then its settled. We'll get two orders of Ramon."

She heard a soft growl come from Inuyasha. 'If you wanted two orders of Ramon, all you had to do was say so.' she thought.

"Okay, then we'll get **three** orders of Ramon." she said looking at Inuyasha and started pointing to the intercom. He got the idea and picked her up and took over her to the intercom.

She pushed the button and said "I need three orders of Ramon brought to room 8, please."

_"It will be ten minutes."_

"Okay, thank you." she said looking up at Inuyasha. "Now what are we going to do for ten minutes?" she asked

He got a grin on his face and turned to the bed. Kagome realized this and started to fidget in his arms. "That's not what I meant Inuyasha." she said, but he still proceeded to the bed.

"NO, INUYASHA!" she screamed pounding her fists in his chest.

When he finally got to the bed she was screaming her head off. 'Who does she think I am? Some wimpy wolf that can't get a woman in bed without force?' he thought to himself.

He sat her down on the bed and crouched down in front of her "Are you done screaming yet? I wasn't going to do anything...wench." That last word was a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear. She lifted her fists up to hit him, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her side and kissed her.

The next thing they knew there was a knock at the door. "Room Service." the man said.

Inuyasha got off the floor and headed to the door planning to open it. "No, Inuyasha. You might scare them. Just hide in the closet. I'll tell him to bring it in and sit it on the table." He hesitated, but then agreed. He went behind the door and hid in the closet. 'Is she ashamed of me and doesn't want anybody to see me?' he thought to himself.

"Come in." Kagome said and the door opened "Just sit it on the table." The man did as asked then turned to her. 'He must want a tip.' she thought. "Um...wait a minute." she said leaning back to grab her purse on the side table beside the bed. She didn't realize the man (and Inuyasha) could to see her panties.

Inuyasha watched the man as he examined Kagome's panties. A low growl came out of his throat as the man licked his lips.

By the time Kagome reached her purse, the man jumped on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She screamed in pain, because his body was lying on top of her and his pelvis was grinding into her through her clothes. He took his spare hand and reached up under her shirt to feel her breast. "You're all alone, but don't worry honey. I'll keep you company all night." he whispered in her ear. He then kissed her fully on the lips while ripping her shirt opened. His nails ran down her stomach and she cried in pain.

Inuyasha tried to get out of thecloset, but the door was jammed. He could hear and see Kagome's screams for help. 'Damn it, he's going to pay that bastard.'

"NO, STOP...GET OFF M-mmph" Kagome started, but a hand covered her mouth. "Shh, honey...your gonna like this." he said pulling done her panties. He unzipped his pants. "No" she cried as she felt the tip of his manhood at her entrance.

"No" she whispered 'Where's Inuyasha' she thought.

He finally got the door un-jammed and ran over to Kagome and the man. He ripped him off of her and threw him on the floor across the room. He went to pull out the Tetsuaiga but heard Kagome scream. He turned to see Kagome crying for him to stop. "You can't kill him."

Plz review cuz I want to know if you all like it. I would like to get 5 reviews like I asked for last time but didn't get. I did get 3 though. But I still want to thank C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only for her reviews. Oh, and an answer to your question bout Koga, you can if it pleases you but make sure you put it back on cuz he will be in the story later and will need his head….both of them

NO MAN CAN EAT 50 EGGS! -- that's for you Kristin! p.s. doom


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here's ch. 4 that I know that some of you have been dying to read.

Disclaimer: refer to, well, you people know where.:-)

 Chapter 4

"You can't kill him." she yelled.

"Why the hell not?" he asked confused. 'Why dose she want to protect this bastard? He almost raped her.' he thought.

"You can't kill him because you will get arrested and put in jail and...and"

"AND WHAT!" he yelled

"And mom can't find out what happened." she cried

He turned and looked back at the guy. "Run or you **will **die." Inuyasha told the man.

The man hurried and zipped his pants then ran out the door. He turned back to Kagome. She was sobbing in her hands on the bed. He walked over to her only to smell blood.

"He hurt you, where did he hurt you?" he asked her looking all over. She looked up at him through her teary eyes and moved her arms to reveal her torn shirt. It was full of blood. She moved some of the shirt (not to much ) for him to see the scratch marks the man gave her. Inuyasha was uncontrollably mad. 'He almost raped my soon to be mate, but he did hurt her so he will pay if I see him again." Kagome was still crying, but not as much.

He sat on the bed next to her and held close to him. "Maybe we should tell your mom what happened." Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped. She looked up at him and said "No, we can't. We can't let her know what happened. Promise me Inuyasha you won't tell her. Please, promise me." she begged him. "Of course I won't if you don't me want me to." he said

"Thank you, Inuyasha...I'll be fine. Can you get me a wet rag, a dry one and my pajamas? I should get cleaned up."

"Feh" is all he could say and he walked to the bathroom to get a rag and towel then went to her bag and got her pajamas. He brought them over to her. "Here" he said as he handed her the stuff then crouched on the floor.

"Thanks again Inuyasha." Kagome said taking the wet rag and cleaning her wounds. 'I could heal her wounds faster.' he thought but pushed it away.

"Kagome...I'm...I'm.." he started

"Yes, Inuyasha" Kagome side looking up at him.

"I'm Sorry" he said lowering his head. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him. Its all my fault. I'm so sorry Kagome."

Kagome was stunned. 'Did Inuyasha just apologize to me in his haynou form? In his human form I can expect him to, but not as a haynou.' she thought 'why is he apologizing for anyway? It wasn't his fault.'

Inuyasha still had his head lowered. His ears were flat on his head. 'He looks like a long lost puppy like that.' she thought. He heard her shift so he looked up through his bangs to see her on all fours looking down at him.

She reached down and put a hand under his chin to lift his head up to look at her. "Inuyasha" she started, looking deep into his eyes. "It's not your fault. Nobody knew he was going to try to do that and nobody knew the closet door was going to get jammed. So don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault. I'm ok now, so don't worry, besides I'm getting tired and want to go to bed." That last part she said with a smile on her face.

He raised his eyebrows to her after that last statement. 'So my wench wants to play.' he thought getting off the floor. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. he had a very evil smirk on his face and said "Well, if you want to go to bed, don't you have to change in to those soft things you call pajamas?"

She saw the smirk on his face and heard the excitement in his voice. "Why yes Inuyasha I do" she said watching his smile growing bigger "but you have to turn around so I can change." she giggled a little when his bright smile turned upside down, but he complied with what she said and turned.

Less than a minute later she said it was alright for him to turn around. She handed him some black draw string pants and an oversized t-shirt, but he didn't need the t-shirt. Kagome got under the covers and shifted herself until she was comfortable, then beckoned Inuyasha to get in bed also.

He didn't pass up this chance and rushed over to the other side of the bed and got in. At first they laid a few inches apart but Kagome felt a cold chill and scooted closer to Inuyasha.

"Are you cold?" he asked her softly

"Yes, I just got a cold chill. Are you cold?" Kagome asked moving closer to him.

"No, demons don't get cold as easy as worth-I mean priceless humans. We can share my warmth." He slid his arm around her waste to pull he even closer to him in a tight, but comfortable hold.

She sighed and fell asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep for a little while until sleep caught him as well.

They awoke to a wonderful morning. Inuyasha was up first, gazing down to his soon-to-be mate. 'I love to see her wake in the morning, she's so beautiful.' he thought as the girl stirred in his arms and woke. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and then looked up at Inuyasha. "Morning" she said reaching a hand up to scratch his ear. He purred slightly then reached up and grabbed her hand. "Don't Kagome, I don't want to lose control." he said kissing her hard. She giggled and kissed his nose. "I need to use the ladies room, so I need your help." She said sitting up and removing the sheets.

He got up, walked around the bed and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around her neck and whispered "I love you." in his ear.

"I love you too Kagome." he said walking her into the bathroom. "Here, grab a hold of the round thing to keep your balance. I'll get you some clothes." he said walking back to the door.

Kagome wondered if she could walk on her own so she put weight on her foot. Bad idea, she yelped in pain and fell on the floor. Inuyasha heard this, grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. When he got there Kagome was still much on the floor, but was trying to get up. "What did you do?" Inuyasha asked while helping her up.

"I wanted to see if I could stand on my foot, but as you can see I can't." she said. He heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Don't push yourself, Kagome. Give your ankle time to heal. It's not like you're a demon and can heal in hours."

"But you can't carry me around everywhere and I know I'm a burden and.."

"No, you're not a burden. If I didn't want to carry you around I wouldn't have offered. So just get dressed so we can eat." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok, you have to leave though." Kagome said pushing him towards the door.

"Fine, but quit pushing me wench."

She stopped and looked at him. 'Did he just call me a wench?" she thought.

He realized what he said and hit himself in the head. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what…"

He was stopped by her finger over his lips "No, need to explain. I would miss you calling me that anyway. Now please leave so I can get ready. I'll call you when I'm done. Ok?" she asked him.

"Yes, but hurry up. I'm hungry." he said pointing to his belly which was growling.

"Of course" she told him while he walked out and closed the door.

Kagome quickly got dressed and called Inuyasha. He picked her up and carried her over to Mrs. Higurashi and Sota's room. Just as he was about to knock on the door Kagome stopped him. "Remember, don't tell mom about anything that happened last night, got it?" her voice was stern, but still had some fear.

'She's still scared about me telling her mom. I wonder why?' he thought to himself, but was brought back when Kagome said "Hello? Inuyasha….Are you in there?" While snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What? Oh, yeah I won't tell her." Inuyasha said knocking on the door.

"Coming….just a minute." They heard Mrs. Higurashi. The door came open and Mrs. Higurashi said "Oh, it's only you. I was hoping it was room service. I ordered some chicken noodle soup for Sota. He's gotten worse." she said with a worried look on her face.

"Mom, if Sota's sick why don't we go home?" Kagome asked.

"I have two reasons why. One, he wont let me. He says he will be fine soon and doesn't want to ruin our vacation. And second because his doctor is on vacation and he won't see any other doctor, but his regular one. I don't know what I going to do with that boy." she told them.

Mom, just-" she was stopped by a mans voice behind them saying "Room Service"

"Oh great your finally here. Just sit it on the table, please." she told him turning and walking towards a room where Sota was.

As the men came in view to Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome froze. He could sense the large amount of fear in her. 'She has never been this scared before even when we fought demons.' he thought while she wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's waist and buried her head in his chest.

The man sat the tray of food on the table then turned to leave. He stopped in front of them and said "Later bitch, your mine." with a wink.

Inuyasha gave the man a threatening look followed by a deep growl. There were only two things keeping Inuyasha from ripping the man apart. One, Kagome told him he couldn't because things were different in her time and killing someone is wrong. (a/n: Its wrong no matter what, but you know what I mean.) Two, because Mrs. H and Sota were there.

When the man went to pass Inuyasha and Kagome he squeezed Kagome's butt. She jumped a little bit in Inuyasha's grasp. The man walked down the hallway laughing.

Mrs. Higurashi came back out of the bedroom. "Did he leave already? I forgot to tip him." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. H. he said he didn't need a tip." Inuyasha said with a growl.

"Well then, I'll take this to Sota." she said picking up the tray of food and heading towards the bedroom, but stopped and turned to the couple. "Kagome dear, are you alright? You look like you seem a ghost." she asked Kagome.

"No mom, I'm fine." she said letting her tight hold on Inuyasha loosen.

"Ok, then, I am sorry that I'm leaving you two alone all the time, but Sota is sick. I really am sorry." she said walking to the bedroom.

They stood there a little bit longer then went back to there room. He sat her down on the couch in front of the fire place. "Now what do we do? Its only 10:30 a.m.? We could get come breakfast. Are you hungry Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, I could go for some rabbit! What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I haven't had rabbit in a while and besides they don't sell it here Inuyasha." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Feh, stupid hot spring." he snorted crossing his arms over his chest. "What do they have on that 'Room Service' menu anyway?" Inuyasha asked not thinking about Kagome. Kagome sat there froze.

A/n: Well, I ain't requesting any certain amount of reviews, but you people better review or i'll sick my lil one after you. She bites...literally! Anyway, tell me if you all wanta lemon, I can probably guess that answer. I think I will have one in ch. 6, but i need to know what you all think.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, but here's ch. 5. I had some problems getting the computer from my sis and school work. They say your Junior year goes by fast, well not fast enough. Oh, and the little authors note on the last ch about my lil one coming after you, she asked me to clarify one thing, she's not a child and is Junior like me. And without further ado, hers ch. 5.

* * *

 Chapter 5

Kagome sat there, froze. She didn't want to see that man again. Inuyasha realized what he said and mentally hit himself. "I'm sorry Kagome, why don't we go somewhere else and eat and not get room service." He said hopefully.

"That's ok, Inuyasha. The hot spring has a restaurant, so we can go there. I'm sure you'll like something and if not then you can get us some rabbit." She said with a smile.

"Feh."

They went to the restaurant. It was quit beautiful. The tables were red oak as were the chairs. No one was in the dinning room, so it would be a quite breakfast. "Wow, its empty. I guess when they said no one showed up they meant everybody. Well you won't have to worry about the noise Inuyasha. I wonder where we're supposed to sit. There's no one here to seat us. Kagome said "Hello! Is anybody here?"

A young woman came from behind two double doors. "Sorry about that. Please sit here." She said pointing to a table by the window in the front. Inuyasha sat Kagome in a chair then sat down himself.

"I wonder what everybody else is doing with out us?" Kagome asked.

"Probably hiding somewhere, scared of some demon." Inuyasha spat out. "I bet there waiting for me to show up and save them. They're all wimps."

"Inuyasha, give them some credit. They have saved your life before."

"Feh, I don't owe them anything." he said crossing his arms over his chest. (He likes to do that.)

"Just you wait Inuyasha. When we get back you'll be sorry."

"Feh"

'Still' she thought 'I wonder what they are doing?'

---Feudal Era---

"Shippo, stop jumping around! How are you supposed to get a bath?" Sango yelled trying to give the little kitsune a bath.

"No, No. I want Kagome." Shippo yelled jumping back out of the hot springs.

"Kagome's not here so it's going to be me. How does Kagome give him a bath?" she asked putting him back in the hot spring.

"Well, my dear Sango, Kagome got in the hot springs with him, and got a bath herself. Maybe you-"

SMACK

"Pervert, that was for Kagome and this..."

SMACK

"…Is for me. Trying to get me to take a bath so you can watch. You stupid perverted monk."

SMACK

"What was that for?" Miroku said rubbing the hand print on his face.

"Just for the hell of it." She said with a smirk. "Now, Shippo. Get in this hot spring and stay there before I thump you good." she told him with her hand ready.

"Alright!" he said jumping in the hot spring. "Kagome isn't this mean."

"Shut-up"

"EEP!"

-8 minutes later-

"There, all clean." Sango said taking the towel off of Shippo. He waited a little while then shook.

"Ahh.." Sango screamed getting all wet. "I'll get you, you little brat."

"No you won't." He said sticking his tongue out at her and running off towards the village. (A/n: He is naked by the way.)

He reached the village in record time and ran into Kaede's hut.

"Shippo, where are ye clothes?" the old woman asked the little kitsune.

"Shh...Granny Kaede. Sango's after me." He said hiding in her robes.

Soon after, Sango came running, with Miroku laughing behind her.

"Kaede...where is the little brat?" Sango asked looking around.

"I do not know." She said getting up to reveal the little kitsune.

"NO!...she found me." he said trying to escape, but had no luck. "Ahh...let me go...let me go!" He yelled trying to get out her grasp.

"Now, put your clothes on." She said shoving him his clothes. A few minutes passed and they finally got his clothes on him with only a few lumps on the head.

"Kagome never hit me" he said rubbing his head "I...yawn...miss... yawn... Kagome." Was the last thing he said before he fell asleep. Kaede picked him up and took him into another part of the hut to sleep peacefully. When she came back she sat down in front of the fire and finished her cup of tea.

Sango was the first to speak, "Why does he only listen to Kagome and Inuyasha? We're just as nice as them, actually nicer than Inuyasha." She said

"Shippo lost his parents when he was very young. Kagome and Inuyasha were the ones who found him and took him along. So he thinks of Kagome and Inuyasha as his adoptive parents. That is why he only allows Kagome to bathe him a comfort him. Have ye not noticed him always sleeping with Kagome or Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. They were speechless for awhile about what Kaede said. Then they both in unison.

"PARENTS!"

They knew that Shippo liked Kagome and Inuyasha but never thought he'd think of them as parents.

"Yes, parents. I know it is unbelievable but that's what he thinks of them." Kaede said.

"Ah, Kagome as a mother what a blessed-"

SMACK

"Perverted monk...quite thinking of Kagome that way." Sango said.

"But she would make a wonderful mother, to bare my heir." The last part he whispered hoping Sango didn't hear him.

SMACK (guess not)

"You lecher. Quit thinking of Kagome that way, especially when she's not here to defend herself."

"Please control thy selves. Ye might wake Shippo." Kaede warned.

"Well, I'm tired anyway from yelling at this pervert." She said glaring at Miroku. "I shall retire for the night. See you in the morning." she said leaving the main part of the hut into to one of the secluded ones.

"Yes, I am quite tired myself. I think I will retire too." Miroku said going into the same part as Sango did.

SMACK

"AHH, GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled and pushed Miroku out her part of the hut.

"I think I shall sleep with Shippo to night." Miroku said looking at Kaede then walked in where Shippo was sleeping.

Kaede poured herself another cup of tea and stared into the fire.

---Modern Tokyo---

"So, Inuyasha...did you enjoy breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"Feh...it was ok, I'd rather have rabbit." Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled.

"What are you laughing at wench?" he growled looking at her.

"Nothing, just that you look so cute when you're angry and your ears twitch." she giggled again and reached up and scratched his ears lightly. He moved his head into her hand and lightly purred. He soon realized what it was doing to him and grabbed her wrist.

"Stop! You know what that does to me." He told her bringing her arm down beside her waist.

"Hee, hee..I know. I like to annoy you. Now, let's go back to the room." she said sliding her chair out from under the table.

"Ok" he said standing up and walked back to there room. When they got back to the room they sat and thought.

'What do we do now?' Kagome thought 'mom planned this vacation kind of early so it's not as cold and taking a bath in the hot springs would be to hot. If it would just cool down a little.'

'I wanted to go with her badly, but now there's nothing to do.' Inuyasha thought.

"What do you want to do now, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't-" he stopped when the doors to the hot spring flew open and a big gust of cold wind filled the room. Kagome snuggled up close to Inuyasha from the cold. As soon as the cold winds came they left. The temperature dropped to 58 degrees. 'Careful what you wish for.' Kagome thought still in Inuyasha's arms.

"Man!...it got cold real fast." She said loosening her grip from him and moving around on top of him. He felt her move around and moaned in pleasure. He then felt his length hardened. 'I'm going to lose control.' he thought 'Why dose she do that to me. She knows that-' he stopped his thought when she started rubbing his ears and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she pulled away from him. He noticed this and grabbed her waist and pulled her back into him.

"EEP!" she said falling into his chest. "What was that for?" She said trying to get up with no luck. He pulled her back down. "Come on Inuyasha. Tell me what-" he put clawed finger over her mouth to silence her.

"You think you can toy with me and get away with it." he whispered in her ear and putting his hands on her hips. "Now it's my turn." He said then took her mouth with his and kissed her hungrily. He backed her down on the couch and lay on top of her. She tried to push him off her but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. 'He's not going to-' she stopped and gasped when his hand went up under her shirt. She froze when it then slipped out from under her shirt and ran up her thigh.

He stopped kissing her mouth and started down her neck. He stopped when she froze and could smell the fear rising inside her. She was afraid he would rape her. He let go of her hands and sat up. She realized what he was doing and sat up herself. He grabbed her hand so she would look at him.

"Kagome...don't worry, I would never rape you. I will wait until you're ready." he said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you...Inuyasha." she said "Now...how about that hot spring! But alas, you won't be able to join me." She said with an evil smile.

* * *

A/n: Theres ch. 5. Theres a pretty gppd chance that there will be a leomon in the next ch. Do the 3R's Read, Review, and Relax cuz you might be waiting awhile for ch. 6 but I really don't know that. Sorry in advance if that happens to be the case. Holly

ps. (this is for Kristin) He's mine and MINE only.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here's ch. 6 that you all have been waiting for. I hate to inform you that ch. 6 does NOT have a lemon in it. Instead its a lime.Sorry guys. I thought it did. I think I explained to you that I already worte some of the chapters its just i never typed them. I thought for sure this was the ch., butI soon found out that it wasn't. Please don't hate me. If you want someone to hate, hate punkrockluver5254 for calling me all the time and making me post that message. She's sooo werid, but so am I. Maybe thats why we're friends and each others valentines? Anyway, here's ch.6

--------

Chapter 6

"Now... how about that hot spring!...but alas, you won't be able to join me." She said with an evil smile.

"You wench; I am going to join you. Besides, how are you going to get there? Remember. I have to carry you." He said with a sly smile.

"Well, if you put it that way... I guess you can join, but no funny business." She said with a look that could kill.

"Who do you think I am…Miroku? I'd kill myself if I was like that damn lecher of a monk." He mumbled something but it was incoherent for Kagome to hear. He picked her up and walked toward the door. He opened the door to walk out, but stopped when Kagome yelled. "Wait...we need towels. Set me down and go get some."

He sat her down and went to get towels. 'Why do we need towels?' he thought. He brought back four towels. "Here" he said handing them to her. "I don't know how many you wanted, so I grabbed four." He picked her back up and headed out the doors.

The hot springs were beautiful. There were rocks all around the perimeter. Bigger rocks helped form a large waterfall. Beside the waterfall on both sides were two pipes that water running out to use like a shower.

He watched her intently as her emotions raced across her face. A slight smile crossed he features but soon diminished when Kagome started to cough.

"It's really cold, isn't it Inuyasha?" She asked. "Now...put me down by the edge and turn round.

"Why?" he asked then realized.

"Because I have to get undressed. I'll tell you when you can turn around." She said eyeing him.

"Feh...whatever." He said sitting her down at the edge and then turned around like she said.

-2 minutes later-

"Ok...you can turn around now." she said looking up at him.

His eyes drifted sown to her towel. It covered most of her breasts, but still had showed a good amount of cleavage. The towel barely covered her thighs. It was shorter than her skirt. If it was any shorter he would be able to see everything. (A/n: as if he would mind. o)

"Now I will turn around so you can get undressed." She said turning her head and closing her eyes.

-15 seconds later-

SPLASH

She turned when she heard him in the water. She turned to him. The water was up to his eyes and he was staring at her.

"That was fast." She said looking at him as he raised out of the water some so it was now just below his shoulders.

"Are you getting in?" He asked with smile.

"Yes, but if you think I'm removing this towel, you've got another thing coming."

"Why? I've already seen everything. I have seen you take a bath before, so what does it matter?"

"YOU WHAT!" she yelled picking up a towel beside her and throw it at him. He caught it before it could hit him.

"You pervert! You're just like Miroku, watching me take a bath, and you told me you weren't like him."

"Get over it wench. Your almost my mate so what does it matter?" he said looking at her.

"That's now, before we weren't even together. So you watched me bathe with a pervert which makes you a pervert. Besides, now I don't know if I want to be your mate." That last part she said hoping he wouldn't hear, but he did.

"What!" he yelled rushing over and grabbed her forearms. "What do you mean you might not want to be my mate?"

With out knowing, Kagome opened her legs and Inuyasha went in between them. They soon realized the position they were in and blushed, but Inuyasha's blush didn't last. He asked her again, yelling. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO BE MY MATE?" He waited for an answer. "Tell me wench!" He yelled shaking her.

Kagome thought about what she said and regretted it. 'Why did I say that, I didn't mean it? I do want to be his mate. Why do I have to be so stupid.' she thought.

He went to yell at her again, but she stopped him. "Inuyasha" she started "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I said. I was just mad. Please forgive me, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry." She cried then started to sob into her hands.

He stared at her a while with his hands still on her forearms. He soon realized this and let go figuring she was in pain. But couldn't help but want to hold her. (So he did )

She stopped sobbing when he held her to his chest. He heard her stop crying and said. "I forgive you, but I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have watched you take a bath with Miroku" 'which will stop' he thought. "But you are so beautiful and I also had to protect you from that damn monk. I'm really sorry, Kagome." He said letting go of her to look in her eyes. He saw forgiveness in them and he was happy. He kissed her forehead then when back into the hot springs.

She whipped the tears away and slide into the water careful not to land on the hurt ankle. 'The water feels so comforting.' she thought hopping in deeper. She got into the water deep enough so it covered just below the edges of the towel. 'I could sit in here all night.'

Inuyasha watched the emotions scattered over her face. She was breathtaking in the hot springs. The steam rose to her checks to make it look like she was blushing. While she had her eyes closed he walked over to her. She was in her own little dream land and didn't notice him approaching.

He studied her features for awhile before moving in for 'the kill' (as he calls it) He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his mouth to hers.

She was pulled out of her dreaming fast and started to struggle in his grip, but realized who it was and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed in this position a little longer then Inuyasha broke apart. He watched the pleasure in her eyes then bent down and kissed her neck. His hands then moved up her sides. She gasped, but was silenced with his mouth on hers. She moaned and in that instant he removed her towel. She tried to pull away but he pulled her to his chest and held her tight.

"You're not getting away this time." he said bucking his hips against hers and kissing her neck down to her chest. 'He doesn't have a towel on' she thought to herself, her eyes as wide as saucers. 'Is he going too- gasp' she couldn't finish her thought when he started to suck on her breast.

It was wrong, but she loved the way he made her feel. She knew what it could lead to but she didn't care. She wanted him, she needed him. "Oh, Inuyasha" she moaned gripping onto his shoulders and threw her head back in pleasure.

He watched her movements. 'Finally' he thought 'but does she understand what will come of this? I need to know if she understands and wants this.' He stopped sucking on her breast and looked at her. She looked at him. "Why did you stop?" she asked. The question surprised him and made him think she did, but he had to know for sure.

"Kagome...do you know what will happen if we continue?" he asked.

She thought about his question then answered. "Of course I know what will happen. I'm not a child, Inuyasha." She said looking at him. 'He must really think I'm a child.' she thought.

"Kagome, I mean what will become of us during blush.…" he couldn't even talk about it.

"Oh! I know that there is a possibility that I might get pregnant. Is that what you mean?"

"No, that you will become my gulp mate."

"Well of course, its like were getting married in our time." she said with a smile.

"Do you also know that I will mark you?"

"Will it hurt?" She asked scared

He heard the fear in her voice and reassured her. "No, it's done during mating so you'll feel a little prick but you will be climaxing, so it will have no effect."

"Where will you mark me?" she asked blushing.

"I have decided to mark you on the neck." he said. 'So that the damn wolf and perverted monk can see so they know to keep there hands off.' he thought. "It won't hurt as much."

She stood there and thought about there relationship. 'What will we do? He can't live in Tokyo and I'm sure I can't live in the feudal era for the rest of my life or could I? Will he even love me after we mate? Maybe I won't be good enough for him?' she thought.

He saw the worry spread across her face. 'What is she thinking about.' he thought. "Kagome...what's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm scared." she said in a whimper.

"What are you scared about?"

"I'm scared about what will happen after we mate."

"I don't understand what you mean." He said with a puzzled look.

"What will happen to us? Where will we live? You couldn't possibly move in Tokyo and I-"

He stopped her words with a finger over her lips. "Let's not worry about that right now, but will figure something out." He said talking his finger away from her mouth.

"Oh...ok" she said with a smile.

"Now...do you understand the outcome?"

"Yes and I'm pleased."

"Then...I'm yours." He said hugging her closer and kissing her.

She wanted him badly, but she didn't want to mate with him in a hot spring. (A/n: at least not the first time )

He finally unlocked there mouths and trailed kisses down her neck while the one hand was on her butt holding her to him and the other was on her breast. She enjoyed this a lot, but wanted to go inside to a soft, comfortable bed.

"Inu--mmhm--Inuyasha" she moaned but he understood she wanted to ask him something. 'Hope she doesn't want to stop, I don't think I could.' he thought.

"Hmm." He said starting to suck on her breast.

"Can we-oh-go inside?"

"Why?" he asked stopping to look up at her.

"I would feel more comfortable in a bed. Could we go inside?" She asked in a pleading voice.

--------

A/n: Sorry, I know, you hate cliffy's but I PROMISE that ch. 7 HAS a lemon. I made sure of it. Since I lied to you all, I will get ch. 7 up by 2/6/06. Thats two days. I think you'll all survive for two days. At least I hope. Again, please don't hate me, its all Kristin's fault, blame her.

Kristin- "holly, did you just blame this all on me?"

Holly- "yes"

Kristin- "why?"

Holly- "cuz its YOUR fault. YOU made fun of my monkey game."

Kristin- "thats cuz its a stupid monkey game. Any thing else?"

Holly- "HE'S mine so back off. Can't you see were in love." kisses Darien "Oh. Holly" "Oh, Darien"

Malora- "this is to damn funny"

Kristin- "shut-up malora, this isn't funny. She stole my man. She will pay" grabs Billie-Joe

Kristin- "Oh, Billie-Joe stop, not in front of them"

Holly- "what are you doing with Billie-Joe, he's my soul mate" pushes Darien away and runs to Billie-Joe and Kristin

Kristin- "well, you have Darien so HE'S mine" attempts to kiss Billie-Joe

Holly- "NEVER" graps ax

Kristin- "EKK, we can work this out Holly" runs away while holly chases her with ax

Holly- "AHHHHH"

Malora- "Hi Billie-Joe"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola people. Sorry again about the ch. 6. But heres great news. This is ch. 7 and it does have a lemon in it.

--------

Chapter 7

"I would feel more comfortable in a bed. Could we go inside?" she asked in a pleading voice. He hated when she pleaded to him because then he felt like a bastard.

"Kagome...we can do whatever you want. If you want to go inside, we'll go inside. If you don't want to mate, then we don't have to-"

"NO...I mean, I want to mate with you, its just I would rather go inside."

"No problem wench! Now, get out and dry off. We don't want to make the bed wet, or at least not right away." He said with a smile.

"Inuyasha!" she said blushing and hitting him on the arm.

She got to the edge of the deck and jump up on it. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around. She pushed herself up, careful not to hurt her ankle, and made her way in the door holding onto anything she could find to support herself then stopped in the middle of the room.

Inuyasha got out, shook off the water then wrapped a towel around his lower reign. He walked inside and closed the doors. He then noticed that Kagome was shivering. He walked over and wrapped his one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders.

"Are you cold Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes" she answered not shivering as much with his hold.

"Then I'll sit you down on the bed and start a fire." He said walking Kagome over to the bed, kissing her on the forehead then walked over to the fireplace.

'This is stupid. Why do I need to make a fire in this cave with a long hole in the top? Why can't I make it closer to the bed?' He thought to himself. He put some logs in the 'cave' , then looked on top of the 'cave' to see a box of sticks which her remembered Kagome calling them matches, that she used to light fires. 'How do you use these?' he thought

Kagome saw him struggle with the box so she got off the bed and made her way over to him. She grabbed the box from him and lit the fire. He looked at her with an angry look because he wanted to light it and because she wasn't on the bed. He went to grab her but she said 'sit' and he fell to the floor and she hopped to the bed. A few seconds later the spell wore off. He saw her smiling, standing next to the bed holding on to the post for support. 'She's going to pay he thought slyly to himself.

Before she knew what hit her she was pinned on the bed. He lied on top of her and looked into her eyes. "You're going to pay, wench." He said with a smile before he caught her lips with his. She moaned into his kiss. They finally parted from there heavy kiss. "Now...wench, are you going to do what I say?" he asked.

She studied him a moment then answered. "Yes" she knew he wanted to be in control for there first time so she played along. (Actually she liked it )

"Then remove your towel."

"But its soooo cold in here, the fire should have been bigger." she giggled.

"Wench, now you're really going to pay." he said removing it himself. 'Gasp' it was really cold. He saw her shiver and bucked his hips into hers and started to move to make friction. She started to moan.

"Does my wench like that?" All he got for an answer was a longer even stronger moan.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you want me to remove my towel?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" Pushing his hips into her even harder.

"Oh...yes."

He removed his towel then lay back down on top of her. She moaned when his length rubbed against her thigh. He moved his other hand around her waist. He nibbled on her ear lob and she moaned. He could smell her arousal and saw the pleasure in her eyes. In that instant he knew, that she wanted him and spend the rest of her life with him. But they also realized that this will be her first time and it would hurt. Also, since he was bigger than some normal human, it would hurt even more. His tone changed from commanding to that of a lover.

"Kagome, you do know it will hurt?...this being your first time and all." he asked looking down into to her brown depths.

"I think so, but I trust you." she said reaching her hand up to caress his check.

'She trust's me? I'm a demon, well half demon, but still...she trust's me?' he thought. "You trust me? Why do you trust me? You shouldn't trust me. I'm a demon, I could hurt you." he told her.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took one hand and wrapped it around her back to give her support. "Inuyasha, I trust you like you trust me. I'm going to be your mate soon, so why shouldn't I trust you? Besides, you're _only_ a half demon." She said with a giggle while taking her one hand to scratch his ear.

"What do you mean **only **a half demon?" He asked laying her back down on the bed claming her mouth with his. After a few moments of kissing he pushed himself up and said "I love you"

She looked at him and responded "I love you too" then he entered her about an inch for her to get used to his size.

He watched her scream out in pain. He wished he got take the pain away right now but he couldn't. All he could do was wait and pump slowly. Her eyes were shut and a couple tear drops came out of her eyes. He moved in deeper causing her to cry out even more. More than a couple drops fell this time. He had to reassure her that the pain wouldn't last. "Don't worry mate, the pain won't last for long." He said licking the tears off her checks. He didn't even break her barrier yet and she was in so much pain. He knew he had to get this over fast so the pain wouldn't linger. He thrust into her hard to reach her barrier and brook it. She screamed out again but stronger. There were no tears this time. 'She must be holding them in to prove that she can handle this bravely.' He thought.

Soon after the pain she found pleasure. She opened her eyes to Inuyasha. "See, what'd I tell you." He said licking the rest of the tears away. He slowly increased his pumping, until Kagome moaned.

"...oh...Inuyasha...faster..."

'That's what I like.' he thought thrusting in deeper and faster. They went at it for a while until they both reached there peak.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled clenching the sheets on the bed with her hands and shuddered in release. Then he bit her neck to mark her with his fags. Kagome felt the bite but it didn't hurt because she was still recovering from her release. The mark started to bleed so he lapped up the blood with his tongue so it would heal faster.

"Kagome!" he yelled also reaching his peak. He collapsed on top of her his length still inside of her. They laid there awhile for there heart beats to calm down. Inuyasha figured he better move because he might be to heavy laying on top of her. So he rolled off of her, also pulling out his length, to the side and pulled her on top of him. Kagome looked up at him and said with a smile "Good night….mate."

"Good night mate" Inuyasha responded as they both fell asleep.

-------

The morning was beautiful. Birds were singing and the best part, there was no one around, and so it was somewhat quite. Kagome opened her eyes to only shut them again because the sun light hurt early in the morning. Soon she opened her eyes and they remained open getting used to the rays of sunlight. She raised her arms above her head and started to stretch but stopped suddenly when her backside hit something soft but firm. She then noticed an arm draped loosely over her waist. Her first instant was to scream but decided against it when she heard a soft growl behind her and realized who it was. She then remembered what took place last night and blushed. She turned over and looked at him. He was still sleeping and looked so adorable lying there dreaming about god knows what. He hadn't a care in the world. Not worrying what could get him just a peaceful rest.

A few minutes passed and Kagome figured she should get dressed. She slowing moved his arms off her waist to his side. Then slowly moved to the edge of the bed, careful as not to wake the sleeping hanyou. No such luck, he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her back to his chest.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked in a husky voice.

"I was going to get dressed. I tried not to wake your, I'm sorry." She said lowering her head.

"Feh…it doesn't matter. I was already awake." He said pulling her closer. "Don't be sorry Kagome."

"Well, I still am sorry because if I hadn't wanted to go get dressed you wouldn't have moved." She said as if she was a child who just broke her mom's vase.

"Kagome…why are you so worried that I'm awake? Do you not want me to be alive?" He said with hurt in his voice.

She turned and looked at him. 'Where did that come?' she thought. She could see the sadness in his eyes. "Yes I want you to be alive. It's just, you never have time to rest and here you do and you don't have to worry about demons attacking. Do you understand?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yes I do but I don't need rest. I'm a half-demon, so my demon blood allows me to go longer without sleep. So you don't have to worry about mw getting rest." He told her tapping his finger on her nose. "Do you understand?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, I-"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNCOK

"Kagome" the voice said behind the door. She stopped and looked at the door to watch the door knob slowly turn.

"Oh my gosh! It's my mom." She yelled in a whisper. Inuyasha looked at her trying to figure out what the problem was. 'Mrs. H saw us in bed before what's the difference now? It's not like were doing something wron-oh!' he soon realized what they did last night and that they were stilled naked. Inuyasha went to move but in that second the door came open and Mrs. Higurashi was standing there her eyes as wide as saucers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: hoped you liked the lemon. It was my first so tell me anything that can help for the furture. wink wink ch. 8 might be a little while since I have school and crap to deal with, but i will try to get it up ASAP. Holly

Malora- "Bille Joe, why would you hang out with some fat girls?"

Billie Joe- "Don't know"

Kristin & Holly- "MALORA...AHHHHHH" chases Malora with sick of doom and broom of doom

Malora- "HELP...EKKKK"

Darien- "So, Billie Joe, how did you meet Holly, Kristin, and Malora?"

Billie Joe- "I'm just a figment ofHolly's weridimagination that just happens to be hott. What about you?"

Darien- "I'm just an anime character supposed to be in love with Serena and just happen to be hott also. Still have figured out why I'm here?"

Billie Joe- "Awesome! Want to go meet Tre and Mike? I think there somewhere in this mind."

Darien- "Why not. They're probably going to kill each other and I don't feel like waiting around to see if anyone survives."

Billie Joe- "Yeah me too" leaves the 3 girls to kill themselves

The End (this short story was dedicated to Kristin and Malora)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay, but heres Ch. 8. Theres no lemon or lime but its kinda funny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Mrs. H was standing there her eyes as big as saucers. Kagome was still in bed with the covers up around her. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was standing up beside the bed in his birthday suit.

She couldn't help but stare. Half, because of what Inuyasha and her daughter were doing and the other half because he was standing there naked and he was so…big. She didn't agree with what they had done, but still she had to turn to her daughter and smile.

"I shall return in 10 minutes to speak with you after you get dressed." She said turning and waling out the door. Kagome and Inuyasha just looked at each other stunned. Both wondering why she didn't faint or at the least, yelled at them.

"Well" Kagome started "we should get dressed and wait and she what she wanted to tell us, which probably wont be good after this."

"Do you need help?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know, lets see." Kagome wrapped a sheet around her slim body. Inuyasha didn't understand what she was doing. "Kagome, why did you wrap that sheet around you? If you are trying to cover up so I can't see anything, I hate to tell—I mean, I'd love to tell you that I already seen and tasted everything." He said with a smile.

'So dog boy wants to play does he.' She thought as she walked over to him. (A/n: her ankle has healed since she's walking over to him) She held the sheet around her with one hand and reached up to rub his ear with the other. "I know you've seen and tasted everything, but so have I with you." She said letting go of his ear and turned to walk away.

"Kagome" he whimpered "you know what that does to me."

"I know" she said with an evil smile.

He went to grab her arm but she side stepped him and he fell on the floor. She giggled and ran off to the bathroom to change.

"She's going to get it" he said to himself getting off the floor and got dressed. Five minutes later they were both ready and waiting for her mom to come back and 'talk' to them. Sure enough, there was a knock on the door, but this time she asked if they were 'decent.'

"Kagome, are you an Inuyasha decent?"

They both started to blush. "Yes mom, we're decent."

She opened the door and walked in. She pulled a chair over and sat down then took a deep breath before she sat down.

"I came in here earlier to talk about one thing, and now I have something else to talk about. But before that, the real reason is because Sota has gotten worse and he needs to go to the hospital. I came here to tell you that we're leaving, so you need to get your things together. That reminds me, Kagome how is your ankle doing?" she asked standing and putting the char back by the table.

"Its better now, it still hurts a little but I can handle it." She said with a smile.

"Well, good. We're leaving in 15 minutes so be ready, I'll meet you out front."

"Ok mom"

Mrs. H walked out of the room ad went to pack her and Sota's things. 'What do I tell Kagome? I'm happy she's with Inuyasha, but I also think she's a little young for marriage let alone sex.' She thought to herself.

"Well she didn't say anything about before, so what were you worried about. You're my mate; we're supposed to have sex."

"Yes Inuyasha I am your mate and we we're supposed to have sex, but in my time they have a wedding before they have sex or mate. In your time I'm already an adult, but in my time you're considered an adult when you turn 18. I am only 17; I'll be 18 in one month. And my mom **will** say something, maybe not to you but defiantly me." Kagome said packing her things up.

"Feh" was his response.

Seven minutes later they were out front waiting for her mom and Sota. A couple minutes passed until they saw them walking down the long hall to the office.

"Kagome dear, could you go and get me and Sota's things? I could only carry him." She asked

"Mom why didn't-"Kagome started

"We'll do it" Inuyasha said swinging Kagome over his shoulder and started running down the hall.

"Inuyasha stop! Put me down!" Kagome yelled

He didn't hear her. He was to busy running and looking at her ass. 'I got the perfect view of her ass. Man, it's nice.' He thought to himself. They reached the room and he sat Kagome down. She was still yelling, but he paid no mind and picked up all the bags except one and started to walk back down the hall to Kagome's mom.

He reached Kagome's mom before he finally acknowledged her talking, or really yelling at him.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled

"Yes" he said looking at her with a grin.

She stopped yelling instantly and looked at him. "Why are you so clam?" she asked

"Why can't I be clam? Can't I be calm sometimes?" He said starting to walk to the car.

"Inuyasha…SIT!"

THUMP

She ran to his side and whispered in his ear "But the Inuyasha I mated with isn't calm and that's why I love him." She grabbed one of the bags and headed for the car. Inuyasha looked up and watched her hips sway back and forth when she walked. He got off the ground and brushed himself before grabbing the rest of the bags and headed for the car. Kagome was just about to get in when something grabbed her arm and spun her around. Inuyasha put his other hand on her other arm and looked at her. 'What's with him?' She asked herself 'Why is he staring at me with those golden eyes that look worried about something?'

"Inuyasha….Is something wrong? You look worried." Kagome asked in a distort voice.

Inuyasha paid no mind to her. He moved the hair from the right side of her neck to reveal his mark. 'I don't think that this may not be enough.' He thought to himself. 'I don't want her to get hurt. That damn wolf might take her and remove all traces of me.'

Kagome was even more concerned for her haynou when his facial expressions resembled anger. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome said again this time a little louder and grabbed one of his hands on her arms.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't loose me." She said with her sweet voice.

Inuyasha shook and yelled "Promise me. Promise me you will never leave me." And thought 'Not that it would matter if she forgot about me.'

"I promise, I promise."

"Good" he said pulling her into a hug.

'Why is he so worried I would leave him?' she thought

"Inuyasha.."

"Yes mate"

"Why are you worried about me leaving you?"

He pulled away from her "Nothing for you to worry about. Now get in, I think your moms ready to go." He said packing the rest of the bags. Kagome got in, buckled her seatbelt and waited. 'If I shouldn't worry about anything, then why was he so worried about me leaving him?' she thought

Soon after Kagome's mom came and put Sota in the car she got in herself. She started to pull off when Kagome yelled "Mom…you forgot about Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was running beside the ca, hitting the window. "Hey, wait for me!" He yelled.

"Oh, dear! How could I forget about Inuyasha?" Mrs. H asked hitting the breaks forcing Kagome to crash into the back of her seat. Inuyasha, since he wasn't expecting her to stop so sudden, kept running past the car. Kagome hung out the window and yelled "Inuyasha, come back. Mom stopped the car." He heard her yell and stopped in his tracks leaving marks in the dirt.

Mrs. Higurashi drove to where a very out of breath haynou was. "Sorry Inuyasha. I forgot you came along. I was so worried about Sota. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked with a guilty smile.

"Feh, don't worry about it. For some reason I feel like I deserved that." He said glancing back at Kagome who was blushing, before he got in the car.

I truly am sorry…Inuyasha." She glanced back at the blushing duo. 'My little girl is growing up.' She thought. Mrs. Higurashi let off the brake and headed home.

Why'll on the road a song came on the radio called "My Only Love"

_Deep in my soul, _

_Loves so strong_

_It takes control._

_Now we both know, _

_The secrets bared, _

_The feelings show._

_Driven far apart,_

_I'll make a wish,_

_On a shooting star._

_There will come a day,_

_Somewhere far away._

_In your arms I'll stay,_

_My Only Love._

_Even though you're gone,_

_Love will still live on,_

_The feeling is so strong,_

_My Only Love_

_There will come a day,_

_Somewhere far away,_

_In your arms stay,_

_My Only Love._

_You've reached the deepest part,_

_Of the secret in my heart,_

_I've known it form the start,_

_My Only Love,_

_My Only Love._

"Inuyasha…what did you think of the song?" Kagome asked

"Feh, who needs a song." Inuyasha spat back.

"Well, you don't have to have a song, but it my favorite song." She said smiling

Inuyasha sat there a minute trying to figure out why she hadn't yelled at him. Every time they disagreed about something they would argue until she either sat him and/or say she was going home. 'What's her problem? This isn't the Kagome I know.' He thought. He turned to her, but thought about what to say.

"Kagome.."

"Yes Inuyasha" she said turning to face him.

"Um…Why didn't you yell?"

Kagome had a blank expression written on her face. "I don't understand what you mean."

"You said that song was your favorite and I disagreed with you. You didn't yell back, why?" Inuyasha asked

"Well, because I realized that we don't like the same things and I can't change that. If we want t have a good relationship together, then we have to get used to what our mate does and does not like. Do you understand why I didn't yell at you?" she asked

"Yeah, I guess I do…my mate" he said then kissed her 'Now and forever' he added to himself.

-----Hours later-----

"We're home!" Mrs. H said getting out of the car to help unload the trunk. "Now, Kagome…I have to take Sota to the hospital so can you please unpack the bags. And please don't go back to the other side until I get back, I have to talk to you." She said kidding her daughter on the check then got in the car. She started down the driveway and yelled back "Kagome, no funny business!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Its somewhat of a cliffy but thats ok. It will be a while till I get the other chapters up since I still have to type them. Did you all like the song? I will give a cookie to anyone who can name the song. I will have the answer in Ch. 9. Byes


	9. Chapter 9

The song title of the song in Ch. 8 was 'My Only Love' by Michael Benghiat. Jennifer Love Hewitt sang the song in the Sailor Moon episode 'A Crystal Clear Destiny'. I love that episode. The only person who got it was nikuki. Heres your cookie. .:hands them a cookie:. Its chocolate chip. Ok, now to Ch. 9. Not much happens so it might be kinda boring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

"Kagome, no funny business!" her mom said before she turned down the road.

"Kagome, what was your mom talking about 'No funny business'?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome who started to blush. He understood what she meant after that and started to blush himself.

"Oh…never mind, but you're my mate. Mates are supposed to, well, mate." He said grabbing the bags out of the back of the car.

"Inuyasha, mom doesn't know that in your time, when someone mates its like marriage. To her, we just had sex, because of our raging hormones. Until we get married in my time my mom won't allow us to have sex under her roof." She said looking at him. 'But it's not like she would want us to have sex under her roof anyhow.' She added to herself.

"Come on Inuyasha, lets get the bags inside and then I can fix us something. Are you hungry?" she asked getting the rest of the bags out of the trunk and headed for the door.

Yes, I'm starving. I could go for some rabbit or-"

No rabbit until we get back to the feudal era….understand?" she asked laying the bags on the floor in the living room then headed for the kitchen.

A low growl coma out of his throat and he threw down the bags. He stomped into the kitchen, walked over to Kagome and spun her around to face him. Since she was caught of guard, she spun around and fell on the floor. He crouched down in front of, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Woman! What do you mean I can't have rabbit? If I want to have damn rabbit then I'm going to have damn rabbit. Now do **you** understand?" he asked starring into her eyes.

sigh "Fine is you want rabbit you can have rabbit, but you're going to cook it outside **by **yourself without my spices and you're going to sleep outside **by** yourself." She said getting her hands out of his grip and pushed herself up.

Inuyasha pushed her back down and claimed her mouth with his. His hands explored her body, over her breasts then down her sides to rest on her hips. He pulled her closer to him, and she could feel his erection against her thigh. He moved his hands back to her breasts. He ripped her shirt and bra open then grabbed her bare breasts. He finally broke the kiss on her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts. She moaned even though she didn't want to do this, she couldn't help but feel pleasure.

Inuyasha could smell her arousal so he went farther. He sucked on one nipple why'll his hands were up her skirt starting to pull down her panties. She gasped at the sudden movement he made. She got up enough courage to breathe out. "Inuyasha, stop"

Inuyasha instantly stopped and looked up at her. He didn't want to stop, butif that's what she wanted he would. He calmly got off of her and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Kagome stumbled off the floor and walked toward Inuyasha holding her shirt together. She went to stroke his face but he moved away from her touch. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine. 'He's upset with me.' She thought starring at him. 'Why is he so mad at me? He told me if I didn't want to continue to tell him and when I do he gets mad. What am I going to do?'

She tired one more time to touch him, but again he moved away. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and it took all her might to make sure they didn't spill. She took one last look at him, than walked in the living room.

Inuyasha slumped down on the floor with his head in his hands. 'Why did I act that way? I knew she wouldn't go along with it after what her mother said, but I still feel like she didn't want me, like she refused me. Now she's crying and probably wont talk to me again.' He thought to himself.

Kagome didn't even bother to change her torn clothes, nit that she cared. She unpacked her clothes and headed upstairs and duped them in a drawer them fell on the bed. 'He hates me. He truly hates me.' She thought. She laid there for a couple more minutes starring at the ceiling before she decided to get up and finish unpacking the bags.

She headed downstairs to the living room when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and spun her around. Luckily, she didn't fall again because he was holding onto her shoulders. He tried hard not to look at her breasts when he talked, but that wasn't happening anytime soon, He wanted to feel them but knew he couldn't do that.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I knew you wouldn't go for it after what your mom said, but I couldn't control myself. And now I can't even look you in the eyes when I could look at your breasts." He said closing his eyes so he wouldn't look at them. He couldn't even talk to her without getting some images in his head. "When you went to comfort me, I pulled away because I wanted to blame you for what happened even though I knew it was my fault. Please forgive me, Kagome, for the way I acted and want to act." He said eyes still closed.

She took one of his hands and moved it to her breast then said, "Don't take this the wrong way Inuyasha, but you can feel me if you want as long as it doesn't go any farther until we get back to the feudal era. We can't mate until then." He opened his eyes to look at her making him feel her breasts. He then glanced up into her eyes. "I forgive you, Inuyasha." After that they were lost in a deep, passionate kiss.

--the next morning--

Kagome awoke the next morning sore, but not because her and Inuyasha had sex, but because she was lying on the clod floor. When did she get on the floor? She looked down and saw her torn shirt was off. She also noticed she had hickeys all over her chest. She gasped when a cool breeze came and she realized she didn't have any panties on. 'What happened last night?' she thought starting to worry about what her mom told her.

She looked beside her to find Inuyasha, stark naked. 'What **did **we do last night?' she repeated to herself.

The body beside her started to move then awoke. They starred at each other for awhile than Inuyasha grew quite a large grin on his face.

"How did you sleep? I slept like a dog." He said reaching up to give her a kiss.

She giggled at his statement then tried to remember what happened, but nothing came to mind. She had a good idea though. 'I have to ask him what we did.' She thought.

"Inuyasha, what happen last night?" she asked him.

The question surprised him. 'Did she forget what happened? How could she forget what happened? Maybe she doesn't want to remember what happened between us.' He thought starting to feel sad.

Kagome saw his sadness and tried to comfort him. "Its not that I regret what happened, I hope, but I just can't remember anything after our kiss. Please just tell me what we did." She said grabbing his hand.

He understood what she meant and began the story of what happened.

------FLASHBACK------

"I forgive you, Inuyasha." Then they were lost in a deep, passionate kiss.

He removed his hand from her breast, for the time being, to lower her to the ground. He trailed kisses down her neck and removed her torn shirt and panties. He then removed his fire rat coat and shirt. He stopped and studied her facial expressions. He noticed the lust in her eyes, but dose she want to continue?

"Kagome, do you want to continue? If we do, we will be disobeying you r mother."

"We can't mate but maybe we can-"before she could finish he slipped his fingers inside her. She gasped, but was silenced by his mouth. He used his other hand to massage her breasts. He slowly pumped her with his fingers then started to ump faster. He removed his mouth from hers and started to suck on her breast.

"Uhh….Inuyasha." she moaned throwing her head back and arching her back. "mmm…..yes" 'This is wrong, but it feels so good.' She thought

He stopped sucking on her breast and looked at her moaning. 'And she didn't want to do this.' He thought

He started to pump faster. She let out a long moan. "Do you like that?" he asked in a commanding voice while slowing down.

"Yes….mmm….faster"

"Faster, you say. How's this?" he asked adding another finger and started to pump as fast as he could without really hurting her.

"Inuyasha" she moaned then shuddered in release. He pulled out his fingers and licked them. "You taste amazing, Kagome."

She laid there awhile, regaining her energy, then sat up. "My turn." She said pulling at his pants. "Whoa, clam down killer. You'll get your chance when I'm done." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean 'when your done'?" she asked

"This." He said pushing her back down on the floor, parting her legs, and ravished her center. Again, she threw her head back in pleasure and let a small moan escape her mouth.

After a few more intense minutes of Inuyasha's tongue plunging in her wet passage she felt her climax again. He could smell her reaching her peck and started to plunge his tongue in as far and as fast as he could. "Yes" she yelled then released her hot cum into his awaiting mouth. He rose above her and licked his lips. "You really taste good." He said.

"Thanks, now it's my turn." She said pulling his pants down and gripped his length. He was so enormous that her small hands could barely fit around his member. He moaned when she rubbed her thumb across the tip of his head.

"You really like toying with me don't you?" He said looking down at her rubbing him.

"No, I like to tease." She said licking the tip of his head.

"Wench, you're going to drive me crazy." He said grabbing the rug in the living room. She licked up and down his entire length than looked into his eyes. "Do you want me to continue?" she said with an evil grin.

"No, I want you to finish." He said and pulled her into a deep kiss. She finally pulled apart and lowered herself back down to his length. She grabbed him forcefully than engulfed him in her mouth. She pumped him slow at first then gradually started pumping faster.

After some intense minutes of sucking and low growls he felt his climax seizing to burst. "Kagome, I'm going to……cum." He breathed out gaining a little bit of control. She stopped pumping and looked at him. "It's ok, I want to taste you." She said then started to suck on his member again harder and faster than before.

"My God!" Inuyasha yelled than came in her mouth. She licked the rest of his cum off of his member to clean him. She rises above him. "You taste delicious, too." She said licking her lips.

"Not as good as you." He said pulling her against his chest and kissed her. They fell into a deep sleep.

-----END FLASHBACK-----

Kagome sat there blushing. She didn't know what to do or say. After he told her what happened, her memories came back and she could hear herself screaming out his name.

"I…did all that?" she asked stunned that she could do those things like that.

"Are you surprised of what we did?" He asked looking at her.

"Well, yeah. I never thought I could do anything like that then forget about it, but I really did enjoy it though." She said with a smile.

"Great, because I plan to do it again **real** soon."

"Inuyasha!" She said slapping him on the arm playfully.

"What?" He said rolling on top of her and claming her lips with his. Just then they heard a car door shut and footsteps come up to the front door.

"Damn" Inuyasha said rolling off her and reached for his clothes and dressed himself fast. Kagome could only out on her panties; everything else was torn, so Inuyasha gave her his fire rat coat. She didn't get it on fast enough before her mom walked in the front door with Sota.

"MY GOODNESS!" she yelled, dropping her bag and covered Sota's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I lied, it was **really **interesting wasn't it? Hope you liked it. Now you must leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Opps, sorry guys. I put the wrong chapter up. Anyway, heres CHAPTER 10 the real one. I shoud have figured out that it was Chapter 11. Guess I had a blonde moment. No ofence to those of you who are blondes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

"MY GOODNESS!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled, dropping her bag and covered Sota's eyes. Kagome quickly slipped on the fire rat coat and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Mrs. H removed her hand from in front of Sota's eyes. "Sota, go pay some video games or watch T.V. I need to speak with Kagome." She said walking towards the stairs "Inuyasha, why don't you join Sota until I come back, dear." Than walked up the stairs to Kagome's room.

'She doesn't seem happy about this. Poor Kagome, she's going to be lectured.' He thought walking over and sat down beside Sota playing video games.

Do you wanna race against each other?" Sota asked.

"Sure, but don't cry when you lose." Inuyasha said grabbing a controller.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Kagome, can I come in?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes, mom." She said opening the door. "What is it?" She asked already knowing why she wanted to talk.

"Kagome, we need to talk." She said closing the door behind her again.

"I know what you are going to say. Inuyasha and I are to young."

"Actually, I'm happy you are together, but I'm not happy about you having sex when you are not married."

"Mom, we are technically married in his time. See this mark, it means we are mated and we're married." She said moving her hair so her mom could see the mark.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled and rushed to her side examining the mark. "My God. It looks like a vampire bit you."

"Mom, its ok. It doesn't hurt. Well, at first it did, but it doesn't hurt now. I explained to Inuyasha that you won't be happy about it until I get married."

"Well, if you are happy then I'm happy, but no sex until you are married." She said with a stern voice. "Now, lets plain a wedding."

"It has to be in three days because of the new moon. It also will have to be a night ceremony."

"That's alright, L never been to a wedding at night before, so it will be a new experience. We can have a little get-together of just our closest friends and family."

"Yeah, that will work but I don't have time to go shopping because Inuyasha wants to go back to the feudal era. What am I going to do?" she asked sitting down on the bed.

Mrs. Higurashi sat next to her and held her daughter to her chest. "Don't worry about him. We'll explain to him the situation and he'll understand."

"Mom you don't know Inuyasha like I do. He'll yell until I agree to go back with him."

"Kagome, lets go talk to him now." Mrs. Higurashi said getting off the bed with her daughter and headed out the door. Kagome really didn't want to have this conversation. Mrs. Higurashi pulled her down the stairs only to stop and laugh. Inuyasha was standing in the living doing some kind of dance. He was waving his arms and wiggling his butt. Kagome raised her hands to her mouth trying not to laugh.

Inuyasha stopped when he heard them laughing. "What's so funny, wench?" he asked walking over to her on the stairs. When he walked over to her she couldn't hold it in any longer. She removed her hands from her mouth and laughed. 'I shouldn't laugh at him, but it was funny.' She thought.

"Stop laughing at me wench." he said. When she didn't stop he cupped her face and kissed her. She stopped instantly. He pulled back and looked at her with his hands still on her face. "I see that stopped you." He said letting go and went and sat on the couch.

"Now's a good time to ask, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said pulling her down three more steps to the bottom. She walked over to him and sat on the couch beside him. She just sat there looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Kagome, what do you want to ask me?" he said lifting her chin up so there eyes met.

"What do you feel about a wedding?" she asked.

"I told you. If you and your mom want us to have a wedding, then you can have a wedding." He said figuring that was the end of the conversation.

"Well then, what do you think about a wedding in 3 days at night?"

"What? Why so soon?"

As you know, people around here don't feel comfortable around you with you being a demon and all, and in three days it will be a new moon so you will be in your human form so now that do you think?"

"I really don't care when as long as I can ma-"

"Inuyasha! Don't talk about that right now." She said blushing.

"But it's true."

"I know, but don't talk about that around my brother."

"If you want to have a wedding in three days at night than you can."

"Thank you .:smooch:. Thank you .:smooch:. Thank you .:smooch:."

"Man, I should agree with you more often if this happens." He said pulling her in to a deep kiss. After about a minute she pulled away. "Inuyasha, we can't go back until after the wedding because we have to make plans and all." She said hoping that he wouldn't complain.

"What? We have to get back to the others and tell them what's going on. They're probably fighting for there lives yelling 'Inuyasha, save us. You are soooo much more brave, powerful and handsome then we are'."

"Inuyasha, quit being conceited. They're not saying that and you know it. Besides, they weren't expecting us back for another 4 days."

"We'll, do what you want." He said pulling her into a hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "But I better get more than just a kiss for agreeing this time."

"Inuyasha!" she said blushing pulling away hitting him on the arm.

"I'm serious, Kagome. Promise me you'll never leave me after we get married?"

"Inuyasha…I told you before, I will never leave you, no matter what. Don't you believe me?" She asked sounding a little hurt that he didn't have faith in her.

"No, it's just that I'm afraid something will happen and I won't be able to stop it."

"Inuyasha? I don't-"

"Never mind, it's nothing you should worry about."

"Do we have everything decided?" Mrs. Higurashi asked walking in from the kitchen and took a seat on the couch with them.

"Yeah mom, Inuyasha isn't to upset about the whole thing." She said hugging him again,

"Well in that case, Kagome lets go out shopping for a wedding dress and other necessities." Mrs. Higurashi said pulling her away from Inuyasha toward the door. "Oh….Inuyasha, can you watch Sota while we're gone? Grandpa hasn't come back from his trip yet."

"Yeah" Inuyasha said

"Mom, I think you should be asking Sota to watch Inuyasha, not the other way around." She giggled. He picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at her while mouthing the word wench at her. Before it could hit her, she pushed her mom out the door and closed it.

"Kagome, that wasn't very nice." Her mom scolded her getting into the car.

"I know, but he knows I'm only kidding." She assured her getting in the passengers side. "What bridal shop are we going to?" she asked.

"Well, there's the one on Yumaka. They're having a sale." Mrs. Higurashi said pulling out of the driveway.

"What kind of sale?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to find out."

"They drove for about ten minutes until they reached the bridal shop on Yumaka. Mrs. Higurashi parked the car out front and they walked in. The shop had many manikins dressed in beautiful wedding dresses. A clerk came over and introduced them self.

"Hello, my names Kent. Can I help you ladies with anything?" he asked.

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome both thought the same thing 'gay'. Then they thought he could read minds when he explained himself.

"I know what you ladies must be thinking. I'm gay, but I'm 100 not gay. See, my sister and girlfriend own this shop and they needed help. They don't trust many people so they asked me and I couldn't say no. So here I am. A straight guy walking I a bridal shop." He said.

Kagome and her mom couldn't help but laugh. Kent decided to laugh with them because it was a funny story. After a few seconds Kagome's mom asked about the sale. Kent calmed himself and answered.

"Buy one get one of equal or lesser value, half off. Kagome and her mom busted out laughing out again.

"Yes, I know. It's a stupid sale, but you don't know my sister. She made it up."

"But why would someone need two wedding dresses?" Kagome asked after she finally stopped laughing.

"I don't know, but that's the sale."

"Well mom, I could get my dress and the dress I get for half off I could give to Sango for her wedding." She said hoping it would be soon.

By this time her mom had stopped laughing and agreed with her. "When is she getting married?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Well, she hasn't actually set a date, but I'm hoping it's soon."

"Ok, what kind of dress do you want Kagome?"

"Um…how about strapless?" she asked.

"Sounds great!"

"We have a wide selection of strapless gowns in the back." Kent said.

"Great! Can I see them?"

"Follow me please." He said guiding them to the back room. In the back room there were more manikins with dresses on. To the right were two dressing rooms.

"Kagome is it? What kind of design would you like on you dress?" Kent asked.

"Well, I'm thinking it to be sparkly and long." She said taping her finger to her chin."

"I think I have just what you're looking for. What size are you?" Kent asked.

"8"

"Ok,…one moment." Kent said walking into, what looked to be, a walk in closet. A few minutes later he walked back out with a bag, with a dress inside. He unzipped the bag to reveal the dress. It was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. When the light hit it, it shinned like the sun. It was long, very long. The train itself was five feet long. The dress had silver veins running all over it. The back used white lace to hold it together than formed a bow.

"It's perfect!" she said grabbing a hold of it and starting to dance around with it looking at herself in the mirror.

"How much is this 'perfect' dress?" Mrs. Higurashi said worried.

"Don't worry. This dress is only $200." Kent said

"Wow, that's not as bad as I thought." She said watching her daughter dance around with the dress. "Kagome, why don't you try it on, honey?"

"Okay mom." Kagome said sprinting into one of the dressing rooms.

"Miss, you can sit here while you are waiting for her to try on the dress." Kent said pointing to a chair.

"Thank yo- .:ring, ring:. Well, maybe I won't. If my daughter comes out before I get back, tell her I had a phone call." She said pushing the talk button on the phone and said hello.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Speaking. May I ask who this is?"

"This is Yuri from Seniors Mountain Trip Group."

"Oh, ok, I remember. Is anything wrong with my father?" she asked starting to get worried.

"Well, not exactly. See, your father signed up for the mountain climbing class and he's now standing on to of the mountain yelling he is king of the world. We were wondering is he has some mental illness?" Yuri asked.

"I know that it would seem that he would, but he doesn't. He just has an over active imagination and gets kind of carried away." Mrs. Higurashi said with a giggle.

"Thank you for clearing that up for us."

"Um…when are you coming back from the trip because my daughter is getting married in three days and he doesn't know yet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"We are heading back in two days. May I ask what time the wedding is?" Yuri asked.

"It's a night ceremony, so probably about 8:30-9:00 p.m."

"OH, I'm sure will be back by then. We're leaving at 6:30p.m."

"Okay."

"Thank you again for clearing you the problem with your father. We were going to give him some medication, but since he has no illness we won't."

"You are welcome, Bye"

"Bye" Yuri said than Mrs. Higurashi pushed the end button.

----Inside----

"Mom, can you come here for a sec.?" Kagome asked from inside the dressing room. She heard footsteps and then the door came open, so she turned around.

"Can you help-EEK! What are you doing in here? GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Did that chapter make more sence? Hope so. Well, you all should know what Ch. 11 is.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Can you help-EEK! What are you doing in here? GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She yelled pushing him.

"Calm down. Your mom had to take a phone call, so I'm here to help. What'cha need?" Kent asked with a smile.

"I….um….I need help with the back." She said turning around.

"Ok…I can do that." He said tying it up into a nice bow. "There….how's that?" he asked turning her to face him so she could look in the mirror behind her.

"Thanks" she said taking a spin.

"Your mom should be back soon." Kent said watching her spin.

"Oh, okay. Thanks again fro you help. And I am sorry for yelling at you I just-"

"Don't worry its ok. Let's see if your moms back." He said opening the door to the dressing room. As soon as it swung open he stopped in mid step. There standing was Mrs. H, his girlfriend and his sister. There mouths opened in shock.

"Can you explain yourself Kent?" his girlfriend asked.

"Arisa, it's not what you think? I was just helping her dress. I mean…um…" Kent babbled.

"Miss, I'm Kagome. All your boyfriend did was tie up the back of my dress. See!" she said turning around pointing to her back.

"Why was he helping you and not your mother?" Arisa asked apprehensively.

"It's because my mom was taking a phone call. Nothing happened. Why would I try something or Kent try something? I'm getting married in three days and he has you." Kagome said trying to convince her.

"Fine, I guess you are telling the truth. If you haven't figured out my name, it's Arisa." She said holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She said excepting the hand shack.

"I'm Maria, Kent's sister." She said holding out her hand as well. "You're Kagome, right?"

"Yes" she said shacking her hand.

"Is this the dress you will be purchasing?" Maria asked in a sweet voice.

"Well, I hope so." Kagome said glaring at her mom.

"Yes, you can get this dress, but which one are you going to get Sango?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I don't know. Sango doesn't seem to be the type to want strapless, so probably something with straps or short sleeves."

"Do you want it to look somewhat like yours?" Kent asked.

"Yeah, if you have something like it."

"I think we do. We just got some new designs in last week." Maria said heading in to the other room.

Three minutes later she came back out. She unzipped the bag to disclose the dress. It had straps that were lace just like her bow. And the design was almost identical to hers. The train was as long as hers.

"She'll love it!" Kagome said.

"Is this all you'll need today? Any vials?" Maria asked.

"Um…I guess." Kagome said. "Is there a special one for this dress?"

"Yes, and it's the same on e for this dress as well." Maria said pointing to the dress for Sango.

Maria went into the back room and got two vials. She then walked over to the counter to ring them up. Kagome went changed back into her school uniform. They paid for the items and left. The drive home was silent. They reached the house and heard some yelling then some breaking of glass. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome rushed in. There was Kagome's grandpa chasing Inuyasha.

"Get back here you dog!" her grandfather yelled.

"Like hell I will. Go away old man." Inuyasha yelled back still running around the house. Mrs. Higurashi didn't know what was going on, but her house was getting ruined.

"STOP!" she screamed.

Inuyasha and Grandpa stopped in there tracks.

"What is going on here? Father, why are you here? You weren't supposed to be here for two more days." Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Well, after Yuri called you she told me Kagome was getting married, so I tool the first back here." Grandpa said.

"Okay, that explains why you're here, but why are you chasing Inuyasha?"

"That's because he took advantage of my granddaughter before she was married." He said going to attack him again, but Inuyasha hid behind Kagome. (never thought he would do that did ya?)

"Grandpa, how did you know that Inuyasha and I already had sex? You didn't tell him did you mom?" she asked turning to her.

"No, I just said you were getting married." She told her.

"Sota blurted it out. The little brat." Inuyasha said from behind her.

Kagome gave Sota a death glare, but he didn't care. He was still laughing at the scene in front of him. 'He's going to get it later' she thought to her self. "Grandpa, I told you about the feudal era before and you also already know a lot. In his time I'm already married to him by this mark." She said showing him the mark.

When Inuyasha watched her show the mark proudly, he felt his heart would bust from all the love in it. Soon after he felt his length harden after seeing the mark he put there.

Kagome gasped when she felt something hard against her back side. She could only guess what it was. Then Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest while growling in her ear. All she could do was stand there and blush.

"Still, that doesn't make it right. You are only 17, not even a legal age to have sex. That's considered rape." Her grandpa said.

"You wouldn't dare report him, would you?" Kagome asked.

"I would and I am." He said going for the door.

"Father, you will not go to the police and you will not think badly of Inuyasha. Do you understand?" Mrs. Higurashi asked stepping in front him.

"Daughter, you approve of what they did?" he asked pointing at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"No, I don't approve what they did, but I put it aside because I don't want to lose my daughter."

"What do you mean lose her? Where is she going?" He asked perplexed.

"Grandpa, if you go to the police I will go back to the feudal era and never come back." Kagome said holding on to Inuyasha's arms for support.

"Fine I won't go, but I will never forgive you of what you have done." He said then walked off to his room.

Inuyasha felt Kagome relax in his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but ask her to help him with something. "Kagome, can we….um….go to your room? I need help with something." He asked.

"Sure" she said not realizing what he meant.

"Go ahead and help him Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said walking toward the kitchen. "Oh, and I'm sorry for your grandfather. He was just upset. He will be fine tomorrow." She said than walked in the kitchen.

'I hope so' she thought while trying to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. "C'mon Inuyasha. Let me go. If you need help with something, how is holding me going to help?" she asked getting away from him. "Lets go" she said pulling on his arms up the stairs to her room. 'Does she know what I have in mind?' he asked himself walking up the stairs with her. They reached her bedroom and she let go of his arm and walked in. She walked over and sat on the bed waiting to see what he needed help with in her room.

He had a sly look on his face when he shut the door and locked it. Kagome didn't notice any of his actions until he turned off the lights. "Ahh…it's a blackout!" Kagome said when a hand went over her mouth and an arm went around her waist to pull her close to a firm chest.

"Shh, Kagome. Don't yell it's only me, your mate. Don't be afraid." He said in her ear feeling her relax. He let go of her and turned her around in his arms to face him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked struggling to get free. "Are you trying to scare me to death?"

He just smirked at her weak attempts to get away. He still had a little….no wait….big problem in his pants. She probably hasn't realized it yet, but he needed to mate and soon. There is one time a mouth when a Youkai needs to mate. It is right before the new moon. If the Youkai doesn't mate within three nights before, he will destroy everything in his path until he gets the woman he loves and rapes them.

Kagome just starred at him. 'What is running through that mind of his?' she asked herself. "Inuyasha, what did you need my help with?" she asked.

"I have a big problem that I need your help with." He said again.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I know you have a big problem but I don't know what-GASP!" he pulled her close to him so she could feel his harden length.

"Do you know what the problem is now?" He asked with a smile

"Yes, but I don't see where that's a **big** problem." She giggled.

"Wench" he said pushing her on the bed, straddling her and pinning her arms above her head. "Now you'll pay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I hope the story makes sence now. I blame this little problem on my friend Kristin because if she wouldn't make me do stupid things like talk to a monitor, (don't ask) then I would have figured out I put the wrong chapter up. Anyway, sorry again. Holly


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay, but here is ch. 12 you all have been waiting for. I blame my slowness on one person and one person only, Kristin. (You may leave comments for her in my review if you like.)Now, as for you, Malora, quit reading my authors note and start reading the story. You need to review me or I will take your Fall Out Boy ticket and flush it down the lou. Understand? I'm just kidding with you. I would NEVER flush a Fall Out Boy ticket down the lou. Anyway, on to the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

"Wench" he said pushing her n the bed, straddling her and pinning her arms above her head. "Now you'll pay."

"Inuyasha, I know I was teasing you but we can't have sex tonight or tomorrow either."

"What do you mean we can't have sex? You're my mate. We can have sex whenever we want."

"No, my mom would kill me, not to mention what my grandfather would do to you."

"I'm not afraid of that old man. It's just….we **need **to have sex, NOW." He said pressing his lips to hers. After a couple moments, he started down her neck. She moaned and he continued down to the open part of her chest.

"Ohh….Inuyasha, please stop." She said trying to push him off. He **really **didn't want to piss her off right now so he stopped kissing her and sat up.

"What?" he asked.

"Why do we need to have sex now?" she asked

"Well" he started determining weather he should tell her or not. He chose to tell her. "Kagome, I told you about certain times a month when I leave and tell you that I will be back before the new moon? Well, the new moon is in three nights and if I don't mate, the youkai part of me will come out and find the one I love." he paused for a minute to see if she understood. She nodded so he continued. "You being the one I love, it will come after you. The youkai part needs to mate before the new moon. If it doesn't it will come after you to rape and hurt you. See, a demon can have sex for as long as a week. And you being human, you wouldn't last. So do you understand why we need to have sex, NOW?" he asked.

"Yes, I understand that, but what I don't get is why you just didn't tell me this. I mean it's not like I wouldn't have figured something out about you needing to have sex each time before the new moon every month." She said with a look of despair.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think of me any differently."

"Why would I do that? Of course, sometimes you are an asshole, but you're my asshole and I love you."

"Asshole?" he asked a little ticked that she thought of him as an asshole.

"Yes, asshole. You act like one all the time, well, maybe not all the time anymore, but you used too."

"Heh"

"What's so funny? I don't believe I made a joke."

"No, but you sure look hott when you're angry." He said claming her lips again.

This time she didn't resist and kissed him back. He let his fangs graze along her bottom lip asking for entrance, but not enough to break the skin. She complied with him and let him taste her mouth. He moved his hands down her sides, up her shirt and under her bra. She gasped but was silenced with his mouth.

She loved the feel of his hands. They weren't smooth but they weren't rough either. She also loved the way he smelled. He smelled like rain with a mixture of trees and grass. One word could explain it, Nature. He was so mature and that's why she loved him. All the boys at school were always putting on a front to get her attention. Either trying to act cool to attract her or give her presents to flatter her. She was glad Inuyasha isn't like that.

He pulled away and looked at her. She was flushed and breathing heavily. 'She's beautiful,' he thought 'and I made her look that way.'

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong? Is there something you're not telling me….again?" she asked.

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you didn't tell me about what happens to you before the new moon?"

"Well, if you put it that way, NO. There's nothing I'm not telling you. Now can we finish what I started." He said going for shirt.

"Hold on dog boy. Who said your fishing? As I remember from the last time, you said I could be in control the next time?" she said giving him a dirty look.

"You think you can control me? How do plan to do that, may I ask?"

"Like this!" she said grabbing a pair of thigh high pantyhose from under the bed and tied them around his wrists to the bed above his head. He could easily get out of the hold, but he wanted to see what she was going to do.

She undid his fire rat coat to reveal his under garment. Slowly, she removed his under shirt to look at his firm chest, than trailed kisses down his chest until she reached his pants. She put her delicate hands on the knot and fumbled with it for awhile until she managed to undo it.

Inuyasha watched her intently as she removed his clothes. She was so delicate with her small hands over his body. When she removed his pants she smiled.

"I see you're ready." She said looking at his hardened length.

"Yeah, so can we hurry up a little bit?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Hold on my little puppy. I still have to remove my clothes besides I'm in control, remember?" she said stepping back from him. "Now watch"

She slowly moved her hands up to the first button of her shirt and undid it. Than moved on to the second and third and so on. When she reached the last button she took the shirt off and threw it on the floor. She then went for her panties. Bending slightly to remove them and discarded them with her shirt. Next was the bra. Slowly, she reached her hands behind her back to the clasp of her bra and undid it. Before she could remove the bra completely, Inuyasha tore her pantyhose to free and reached up to pull her on the bed. He removed her bra for her and threw it on the floor with the rest of the clothes.

"So, did you think that netting could hold me down? I tore them easily in one swipe." Inuyasha said flipping her over on her back.

"You tore my pantyhose? That was my best pair you jerk." Kagome said hitting him with her fists. He smirked at her attempt to hurt him. In one quick move he removed her skirt and positioned himself at her entrance.

The sudden move cased Kagome to shiver from the cold air hitting her core and also to feel Inuyasha's throbbing length. She looked up into his eyes and saw lust, among other things.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Yes" she said closing her eyes.

He knew it wasn't her first time anymore, but also knew he was bigger than normal humans without being hard and with being hard made it worse until she adjusted and got used to it. There was nothing he could do about the pain except comfort her. Then he entered her. He heard a small whimper escape her mouth.

"Don't worry, you know it won't last. You'll get used to the size of me soon." He said pumping her slow.

A couple later she moaned, "Faster"

He complied with her wishes and pushed into her faster. "Faster" she moaned again wrapping her arms around his neck.

She felt the need to cum, but her mind was having a battle with her body and wouldn't let her until Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "Cum for me my mate." And her walls tightened around him from her orgasm. He felt her walls tighten and thrusted once more in her as deep as he could go and released his seed into her passage.

He fell on to of her out of pure exhaustion. There bodies were locked emotionally and physically. He pulled out her and went to find the "boxers" that Kagome gave him to wear. He got back in bed and lay beside his sleeping beauty.

He loved it when she slept. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Even when there was no danger around them on the other side, he still had this fascination with her.

---flashback---

One night he was watching Kagome sleeping when Miroku woke up. He didn't notice Inuyasha was watching when he walked over to Kagome. She always slept close to Sango. They were like sisters so it was natural. Miroku couldn't lie to people, well he could but not about a girl. Kagome was hott, no she was sexy wearing that green mini skirt with her school uniform. He was in love with Sango, but still liked the way Kagome looked. Who wouldn't?

Very carefully, he moved some of her strands of hair out of her face so not to wake her up. She was beautiful and with the flickering fire light on hr face made her exquisite.

A soft growl formed in Inuyasha's throat as he watched Miroku slide the hair out of Kagome's face. 'Why is Miroku touching her? If Sango found out what he was doing, he wouldn't live to tell about it.

Kagome started to stir and Inuyasha knew Miroku was going to get slapped. 'Now that perverted Monk is going to get it.' He thought.

Kagome moved her leg under Miroku which made him fall directly on top of her lower section. If it wasn't for Miroku's quick reflexes, he would have landed on her chest; instead, his weight was on his arms on both sides of her.

He thought she'd woken up from the weight, but she made no movements. He watched her chest go up and down with each breath. He really wanted to feel the soft mounds of flesh.

Slowly, he took his left hand moved it to her side while balancing his weight on his right one. He moved his hand up and down her side then rested it on her hip and moved it around behind her to grope her butt.

Inuyasha couldn't see what Miroku was doing, so he jumped to another branch to get a better look. By the time he could see what was going on, Miroku moved his hand away from her butt. 'If he touches her, I'm going to….' He thought but couldn't finish when Miroku grabbed her breast. He jumped down off the branch and landed on the ground. He went to attack Miroku until he heard Kagome moan.

"Did she just moan? What's that supposed to mean? I'm going to kill that damn monk.' He thought moving towards Miroku.

'Oh, Inuyasha.' She thought while slowly opening her eyes. She was surprised to see that it wasn't Inuyasha touching her, it was Miroku. It took a brief second for her to realize what was happening and started to scream. Before she could scream enough to cause alarm, Miroku's hand went over her mouth.

"Clam down Kagome. Don't wake Sango. She'll kill me." He pleaded.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you going to scream if I remove my hand?" he asked knowing that if she said no, she wouldn't lie. She shook her head. "Good" Miroku removed his hand from her mouth and move off her so she could sit up.

"Um….Miroku, why were you on top of me?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Well, you see...um……I…...um-"

"I'll tell you what happened in only two words, Perverted Monk." said Inuyasha walking up behind Miroku. "I saw what you were doing you hentai. And if you ever do it again I'll brake you neck." Inuyasha said hitting him on the back of the head.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Miroku forced himself on her without her consent. And it was worse than that because she was asleep. She thought Miroku loved Sango. Why was he interested in her? If Sango found out, Miroku would definitely be killed or at the very least, pulverized and probably never be able to conceive. But she was still stuck on the thought of Miroku forcing himself on her.

"Miroku, you forced yourself on me?" Kagome asked softly.

Miroku and Inuyasha stopped yelling at each other when they Kagome's voice. She sounded scared and Inuyasha smelt her tears, they were faint, but they were there.

"Answer me Miroku. Did you or didn't you force yourself on me while I was asleep?" she asked again with her head bowed, but voice strong.

"Well…um….you see….I was….um…." Miroku started.

"Answer me damn it." Kagome yelled raising her head. Her eyes were still closed and her hands made fists at her sides.

"Yes" is all he said bowing in front of her, hands in lap. When he looked up at her again, her eyes were open, but they were glassy with her tears.

"How could you do that Miroku?" she asked bringing her hands up over her heart. "How could you do something like that?"

"I can answer that." Inuyasha said stepping in to the conversation once again. "He's a stupid hentai and won't stop until he gets a piece of ass." He said hitting Miroku on the back of the head again, only this time made him fall over.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head while getting up. "That's not true. If a girl is ugly or doesn't look like she would want to do it, then I back off." Miroku said defending himself.

"So you're saying I'm an easy lay?"

Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at her and were stunned with what she just said.

"Of course not, that's not what I meant." Miroku said waving his hands in front of his face.

"You just said 'if she doesn't look like she would want to do it, you would back off.' I was asleep. How was I supposed to say no when I'm unconscious? If I was awake, you know I would have said no." Kagome said crying into her hands.

"Kagome, its not that I wanted to hurt you, I mean, I didn't even kiss you. Its just you're really pretty and I couldn't resist. I can't say I love, but you are very beautiful. When I see a pretty girl you know what happens. I really am sorry about what I did and it will never happen again, unless I'm joking then I'll make sure you are awake." Miroku said with a smile.

They sat there in silence until Miroku spoke again. "Please Kagome, can you ever forgive me." Miroku begged.

"It wouldn't be right of me if I didn't, but please do not do it again." Kagome said with a stern voice.

"Then lets all go to sleep." Miroku said taking the sleeping bag Kagome brought him and laid it five feet away from Sango's, somewhat close to Kagome's. He gave her smile telling her he wouldn't do anything, but she still felt unsure.

"Um, Inuyasha…can I sleep up in the tree with you?" she asked standing up.

He thought he didn't hear right, but must have because she was waiting for an answer.

"Feh, why should I care?" Inuyasha said picking her up and jumped up on a branch in the tree. He laid up against the trunk and laid her on top of him. To keep her warm, he wrapped his arms around her. Soon after, she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hope you liked it. I probaly wont be able to post real soon cuz i have to type the chapter. I am somewhat of a fast typer, but I can only go about 25 words a minute. -tootles, Holly


	13. Chapter 13

Its been a whole month since I updated, but I have been really busy. I went camping with Kristin, and then to a Fall Out Boy concert with her. I SAW PETE! (-wink- -wink- Kristin) So its been busy. Hope you like this chapter, its dedicated to...KRISTIN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up expecting to watch Kagome sleep, but she wasn't there or anywhere in sight. He got out of bed and headed out the door into the hallway. He looked both ways then headed towards the stairs.

"Don't you think you should get dressed?"

Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome's grandfather. "Just because you are to marry my granddaughter, doesn't give you the right to walk around in your underwear. Maybe you should get some clothes." Kagome's grandfather said.

He glanced down to see his boxers. He ran passed Kagome's grandfather and muttered sorry before rushing in her room. He found his clothes and rushed back out the door. Kagome's grandfather was still standing in the same spot. Kagome's grandfather glanced at Inuyasha when he flew by.

"When I said get some clothes, I meant to put them on not run around with them." He yelled down the stairs at him.

"I will, I will." Inuyasha yelled back running down the rest of the stairs. He stopped in the living room and looked around. Kagome wasn't in there. He walked into the kitchen to see if she was in there. Sitting at the table with her mom was Kagome sipping some herbal tea.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her cup to notice his presence, than started to laugh at the sight before her. "What are you laughing at mom?" Kagome asked. Her mom pointed behind her so she turned around. Her eyes went big and she dropped her cup. "Inuyasha, why are you standing there in your boxers?"

"I was worried because my wench was no there when I woke up." Inuyasha said slipping on his pants than haori.

Kagome glanced at her mom to see her chin on the table and the anger rising in her eyes.

'What did he just call her? A wench? How dare he call my daughter a wench.' Mrs. Higurashi thought standing up from the table her place at the table. "Inu-"

"Inuyasha, why don't you go back upstairs and see if Sota is up yet." Kagome said before her mother could yell, while pushing him out the kitchen door.

"Why should I wen-"

"Because I said too, now go!" Kagome said then shut the door. She turned around to face a very pissed off mother. 'I think she's mad.' She told herself. He mind responded with 'Well duh! Of course she'd be pissed. I have to approach this casually.'

"Mom, I know what you are thinking, but it's not true. Inuyasha loves me and in his time they call their mate's wenches or I should say bitches, but I like this name better. Wouldn't you agree?" she sat back down at the table and put on one of her best smiles.

Her mother was still standing with the anger still noticeable, looking at the kitchen door. Kagome knew she was still and her little speech didn't make her any happier or didn't she even hear it? Since she wasn't moving or making any signs of moving she went with her second thought, she didn't hear it.

"Mom, Inuyasha-"

"I heard you Kagome. And I', glad he doesn't call you a bitch, but calling you a wench isn't any better. "Mrs. Higurashi said turning around and sat back at her spot at the table.

"I know accustomes and traditions are different in the Feudal era, but he cannot go around calling you a wench. That's disgraceful to you and all the Higurashi family. I know you love him and he loves you, but I will not allow him to call you such names under my roof. Understand?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"But-"

"No buts Kagome. Make sure its clear to that demon of yours. Its bad enough he's a demon-"

"Half-demon"

"Don't get smart. Its bad enough he's a **half-demon**, and if the family found out about that they would have a heart attack, but calling you a wench will never do. He has to find another name. I suggest sweetie would be nice." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Mom, he can called me whatever he's wants, to an extent, as long as I don't mind. If it doesn't bother me it shouldn't bother you. He loves me and that's just how he expresses his love in public. Can we just put this aside and finish planning my wedding? I only have 2 days left." Kagome said standing up and walking over to the sink to place her dirty tea cup in it. She went to walk out the kitchen door when her mother said," Fine, but no name calling."

---upstairs---

BANG

"SOTA….GET UP!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing the door open.

"What?" Sota asked when the light from the hallway hit his eyes.

"I said get up. Its 9:15 and Kagome said to see if you were up." Inuyasha said turning on his bedroom light and started looking around the room.

Sota pulled the covers over his head and mumbled something along the lines of five more minutes. Inuyasha heard him and said no, but continued to look around the room at all the different people. He studied at one for a long time trying to figure out where he saw them people before.

Sota finally came out from under the covers to see Inuyasha staring at the posters on his wall. He looked as if he was confused about who the people were. He finally moved to another poster and did the same thing.

"That's a poster of My Chemical Romance and the one before was Green Day." Sota told him, getting out of bed.

"I've seen these people before, but where?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Kagome has a poster of those bands too, but they are a little different than mine. She also has a poster of Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco, but her favorite band is Green Day. She likes Billie Joe." Sota said pointing him out on the poster. "She's always wanted to go to a concert, but they never have any concerts in Tokyo or close by. Now, they're having a concert here in two months, but Kagome won't be able to go because she's always with you in the Feudal Era." He said looking up at him. "She really wants to go, but she doesn't want to make you mad for wanting to come back here."

"Feh, why would I care if she goes to a dumb concert? I don't even know what it is." Inuyasha said pissed off because the little brat said it was his fault that she couldn't go.

"A concert is where people go and listen to a band perform." Sota looked at the confused expression on Inuyasha's face and knew he didn't understand. "Did Kagome say anything about listening to music to you before?"

"Yeah, and she'd sometimes bring this thing she called a CD player and all these weird noises came out of the headphones, as she called them. I really didn't understand what it was so I didn't ask her. What do you mean by she really likes this guy?" Inuyasha asked pointing to Billie Joe on the Green Day poster.

"Well, she thinks he's hott. Wait, do you know what I mean when I say hott?"

Feh, of course I know what you mean. She explained it to me a couple of months ago when her and Sango were talking about how these girls in this time thought some guy named Johnny Depp was hott." Inuyasha said a matter-of-factly.

"Ok, good. I didn't know if she even talked to you when she talked about how you treat her and how a wolf demon named Koga treated her nice and that he was in love with her."

"What do you know? That damn wolf demon ain't marring her tomorrow night-" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence when he realized what tomorrow night was, the new moon.

He rushed down stairs almost colliding with Kagome who was standing at the bottom of the stairs about to come up.

"Slow down there dog boy. You almost ran into me." Kagome said with her back pressed up against the wall.

"Kagome, do you know what tomorrow night is?" He asked standing in front of her.

"Of course I know what tomorrow night is, it's our wedding. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"No wench. Tomorrow night is the new moon. I turn into a full human."

"Clam down Inuyasha. I know, that's why I planned the wedding. See, my family has never seen you before and probably never will again after tomorrow night so forget about night being the new moon." Kagome said giving him a hug. Inuyasha thought about it for awhile than clamed down a bit. Right now the only thing he needed to worry about was the girl in his arms.

"Kagome, what is this concert you want to go to?" Inuyasha asked. She pulled away from him and looked into eyes. "How did you know about that?"

"Sota told me when I went to wake him up and I saw the posters on the wall. He said your favorite "band" was Green Day and that there was a concert coming up that you could go to, but you couldn't because of…..me." Inuyasha said with sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean 'your fault'?"

"Sota said you couldn't go to the last concert that was near here because you were in the Feudal Era with me hunting down the jewel shards and now there's supposed to be one close by again soon but you wont be able to go again because you'll be in the Feudal Era with me doing with the Shikon no Tama." He said with a devilish grin. Inuyasha lowered his head to snag a kiss, but was stepped by Kagome's finger.

"What do you mean doing other things that don't have t do with the Shikon no Tama?"

"Well, I do plan to have some pups running around within one year and since you're human will take about six months, so we'd better get busy." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her finger away from his mouth then landed a kiss. It lased only a few seconds longer when Kagome pulled out of the kiss and looked him straight in the eye. "What do you mean you want pups around within a year? I ain't going to be pregnant all the time. I never said anything about having kids now."

"Fine, but I think you're going to feel different about that later. Oh, and about that concert. I want you to be the cause of your sorrow when you could go. Ok?" He said giving her a quick smooch before walking into the living room to find that nice comfy couch.

Kagome just stood there day dreaming watching Inuyasha's retreating form. 'Did he just tell me to go to the concert so I wouldn't blame him if I didn't go? What's his deal?' Kagome asked herself.

Just then Mrs. Higurashi walked into the foyer where Kagome was standing. 'Should I tell her I heard what Inuyasha was saying was saying? I think I better keep that to myself.' She thought.

"Kagome are you ready to go?" she asked grabbing her car keys and purse.

"Yes mom. Where are we going today?" Kagome asked walking out the door and to the car.

"Well, we have you wedding dress so now were going to get a cake. We need to rent some tables and chairs. We also need some decorations, too."

"Ok, sounds good."

-----

Sota came down stairs and headed for the kitchen. "Mom? Are you here?"

"She left with Kagome a little while ago." Inuyasha said coming in the kitchen behind him.

"WOAH! You scared me Inuyasha. I thought you'd be with Kagome."

"Feh, she and your mom went shopping again. Do women always do that kind of thing?" Inuyasha asked noticing Sota's fear die down.

"Yeah, they're always shopping and leaving me here with grandpa. He's never around when you want him, so I consider myself alone."

"Oh, when will they be back?" Inuyasha pondered.

"I don't know. Probably dinner time I guess. That's the usual time." Sota said opening the refrigerator door looking for the orange juice.

"How can they go shopping all day?"

"I don't know, but since its for a wedding they'll spend a lot of money." Sota said pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Feh, women." Inuyasha said walking out into the living room. 'I wonder if there are any demons around in the feudal era I should be worried about? Wait, why am I worried about them?' Inuyasha thought.

-----

Sango and Kaede were up making breakfast while Miroku was outside scanning for demons or any sign of Inuyasha and Kagome. After giving a thorough search he walked back in the hut to see what was for breakfast.

Kaede was smashing herbs and Sango was turning the fish over the fire. 'I do wish Kagome would get back soon. I miss having Ramon. Now I'm sounding like Inuyasha.' Miroku thought sitting down on the other side of the fire.

SIGH

"---"

SIGH

"---"

"I'm sighing over here. Pay attention!" Miroku yelled in annoyance that they didn't respond.

"Oh, did you say something Miroku?" Sango asked looking up from the rotating fish.

"Yes! I'm depressed and I think I might kill myself." He yelled.

"Oh, ok. As long as you do it quietly so you don't disturb Shippo and Kirara." Sango said turning her attention back towards the fish.

Miroku fell anime style. He got up and walked over to Sango. He stood right behind her and watched her from over her shoulder.

'What the hell is he doing?' Sango thought. 'Wait, why am I thinking about this and not asking him?'

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing?" she asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Well, my dear Sango, I have nothing to do since Inuyasha and Kagome are not back yet. I'm bored." Miroku sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Sango got cold chills run down her spin when he touched her. 'What this man does to me.' She thought. "So you're bored. What do you want me to do about it?" Sango asked.

"You could bare my children." He said grabbing her butt for emphasis.

"AHH"

SMACK

"It was just a thought. No need to get rough, unless that's how you like it." Miroku said with an evil smile.

SMACK

"Stupid perverted monk." Sango mumbled.

"Sango!" Miroku whined.

"What Miroku?" Sango responded.

"I'm still bored. With Inuyasha and Kagome not here I'm lonely. There's no one to pick on. I mean, there's not even a demon in miles of here so there's nothing to fight."

"I can fix that demon problem of yours." Koga said entering the hut.

"Koga, what do ye want?" Kaede asked standing up from her spot in the hut.

"My women, where is my women!" Koga yelled.

"First off Koga, she is NOT your women and second she's not here so go away" Sango said.

"I came to find Kagome. The last time I was here you said she was with mutt face at a hot spring in her time. Why the hell is she with him at a hot spring?" Koga asked.

"You heard about that?" Sango asked.

"Of course I hear, you didn't think I would just leave after I knew you lied to me. Now, where is Kagome's time?" he asked rising his voice louder.

"Should we tell him about the well?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I don't-"

"Don't bother monk. I heard, what well are you talking about? And why would she be at a well?"

"I guess we should tell him." Miroku said.

"Damn right monk"

-20 minutes later-

Miroku finished up the story about Kagome's home in the future. Koga sat there stunned. Not about where Kagome lived, but that only her and Inuyasha could go back and forth. Why was mutt face the only one aloud? His expression turned from confusion to anger.

"I will kill him." Koga yelled running out of the hut.

"Do you think he's going to try to jump in the well?" Sango asked.

"I bet. I'd love to see his expression when he couldn't." Miroku laughed.

-----

Koga was running full speed to the bone eaters well. As soon as he hit the clearing he smelled Naraku. 'Why the hell is he here?' Koga thought running up to meet his form.

"Naraku, what the hell are you doing here?" Koga asked

He laughed. "You see, I heard about your predicament with the young miko and I thought I could help." He said with an evil smile.

"I would never want your help!" Koga yelled.

"Oh, but I think you would. I have a way for you to get the miko for yourself. All you have to do is to cooperate." He said reaching his arms out to Koga.

"Koga couldn't move. Little did he know that when he entered the clearing and approached Naraku he was being surrounded by an evil aura.

"Let me go you bastard!" Koga yelled when Naraku grabbed him.

"In good time wolf."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: How was that? Not to much action, but still somewhat good. Chapter 14 will be up ASAP. Keep a look out for a new story by me in the furture cuz I'm planning on writing one called Numb, but we'll have to see. tootles


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: IT'S BEEN A FING MONTH SINCE I UDATED! Hope you'll not mad. This chapter like other ones may not be exciting cuz...well, you just need the info. so you have to make chapters that have no "fun." _hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge_ I dedicate this chpater to Sweet Tarts, cuz on the last day of school (Monday) me and Kristin are having a Sweet Tart Festival! Loads of fun! Enjoy the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

"Naraku put me down. What the hell do you want?" Koga yelled trying to break free from his grasp.

"Clam down you disgusting wolf demon. I am trying to help you achieve your goal." Naraku said spotting her castle in the distance.

"What goal? I have no clue what you're talking about?"

"Oh, I know about how you have feelings for the young miko and that the red moon is coming. You have to mate within the next couple days or you'll go crazy and go after the miko. So, I'm going to help you and in the process, you are going to help me." Naraku said hitting Koga on top of the head making him pass out.

Naraku reached the castle soon after he made Koga unconscious. Waiting for his return was Kagura and Kanna. Kanna looked on as Naraku threw Koga on the ground in front of their feet, but Kagura protested.

"Why did you bring this flea bag here? What use is he?" Kagura asked kicking Koga's still body.

"Take care of him. He will be of great use of me. No more protesting or I will kill you. Just do as I say. That is why I created you." Naraku said walking past them into the castle.

"Why do we have to take care of him? We have servants to do that. If he didn't-"

"Kagura, he wants to use Koga to get to Inuyasha and Kagome. He is going to use Koga, since he's in love with Kagome, to make Inuyasha die. That is all I know. " Kanna told Kagura still looking on at nothing.

"How so you know about this Kanna?" Kagura asked pulling Koga around on the ground to get him inside the castle.

"I saw him in my mirror talking about his plan, but I only got that much information before he found out I was listening then stopped." Kanna said walking behind Kagura pulling Koga.

Two male servants passed them going down the hall talking about other girl servants they wanted to get their hands on and started to laugh.

"Hey!" Kagura said, dropping Koga's arms on the floor in front of the servants. She whipped her on one of them and then told them to carry him to the guest room.

"Make sure you tie him up in case he regains consciousness. I don't want to have to deal with a pissed off wolf-demon." Kagura said before proceeding down the hall. "Also, make sure you label the room so others know to stay out." She called back to them not even turning around. A few moments later she reached Naraku's main chambers. It was like his office since he didn't have one made especially for it. She went to open the door, but than stopped. She had a dilemma to figure out. 'I open the door and get yelled at, or don't open the door and ignore him until he calls me then get yelled at.' She thought. She decided to go for the first one and get it over with, but instead of just opening the door she figured she would knock.

-----

Naraku sat in his chambers going over the plan in his head. Step 1 was complete: capture the wolf-demon. Step 2 would be relatively easy: give the controlling drug to the wolf-demon. Step 3 would cause a problem: have the wolf-demon claim the miko as his mate then bring her back here. The mating might not be hard, but getting her here was another. Inuyasha would be hot on the wolf's tail trying to find Kagome and if he succeeded in getting to her before the wolf brought her here, Inuyasha would kill him. That would be no help to take the jewel shards that the miko guarded. Kill Inuyasha, than use the miko to find the rest of the shards to complete the jewel. If the plan didn't work then it was a waste of time. But Naraku was sure it would work.

There was a knock at the door. Naraku figured it was a servant asking him if he was ready for his bath to be set up. He was in no mood to bathe. Taking a bath might wash away his extremely good plan.

"Go the hell away. I do no wish to bathe tonight." Naraku yelled at the door.

"It's Kagura. I must ask you a question. May I come in?" Kagura asked waiting impatiently.

"Hurry up. I don't have the time for this." Naraku bellowed.

"Yes sir." Kagura said while opening the door.

"What question is important?"

"I was wondering what your plan for the wolf-demon was?"

"That is none of your business. Is that all?"

"I think-"

"I did not create you to think. You were created to obey my commands. Take Koga and wash him. I will not have a smelling wolf demon stinking up my castle. That is all. You may leave." Naraku said and went back to his masterful plan organizing.

"Sir, but-"

"No buts. Just do what you are told. Any more of this impudence and I will kill you. Now, I said leave."

"Yes sir." Kagura replied as she turned around and walked back out the door.

'Who the hell does he think he is? Ordering me around like that?' Kagura thought walking back to Koga's room.

Kagura opened the door to the wolf demons room. She reached it just in time when the two male servants and Kanna arrived at the room.

"You two, take the wolf demon to the bath room." Kagura ordered as the servants rushed into the room and retrieved the wolf-demon. "Why do I have to deal with this?" she said walking down the hall with Kanna, the two servants and the unconscious wolf-demon.

"Naraku must have great plans for him if he wants to keep him in the castle." Kanna replied stopping in front of the bath room.

"Well, I don't see why I have to do this." She complained opening the door to the bath room. Inside was a hand built hot spring with oils all around. Beside the spring were towels and some clothes.

"He sure doesn't like him, but would give him silk to wear? Nothing makes sense anymore." she said closing the door after the two servants dragged Koga inside.

-----

"Mom, what so you think about this one?" Kagome asked her mom. The cake was only two feet tall, but had many designs. Th9is one in particular had beads all around. On top it had a little bride and groom figurine. 'It would look so cute if we had a little figurine of Inuyasha and I on top, but that won't be possible.' Kagome daydreamed.

"Oh, Kagome it's beautiful, so I'm guessing this is the one you want?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes it is. Do you think Inuyasha will like it?" Kagome asked starting to fret.

"Don't worry. Kagome, I'm sure Inuyasha will love it. Now, we need to find a figurine for on top."

"Mom, I don't think we can find one to Inuyasha and me."

"Well, what about his one?" Mrs. Higurashi asked picking up one off the shelf. "I think it's perfect."

It was exact replica of her and Inuyasha even down to his dog ears. "Mom, how did you find that?" Kagome asked taking it from her mom's hands.

"After you went to bed last night I called here and luckily someone was here. I came back and gave them a picture of Inuyasha and you. She called me this morning and said it was finished. I didn't get to see it till now and I'm amazed at how accurate it is."

"Thank you mom. I love you." Kagome said giving her mom a hug.

"I love you too dear. Now, let's order the cake and pay for it along with the figurine. I also called a party place, and ordered tables and chairs. They should have delivered them by now." Mrs. Higurashi said getting out the money for the cake and figurine.

"That's great mom. Now all we need to do is decorate for tomorrow night. I can't believe I'm getting married…….tomorrow! It's so exciting! Mrs. Kagome…….? Wait, Inuyasha doesn't have a last name. What will we do?" Kagome asked getting worried again.

"Clam down. You'll just keep your last name and Inuyasha will just acquire a new last name. Sound good?" She asked getting the change from the cashier and started for the door.

"Yeah, that makes since. What do you think Inuyasha will think of his name? Inuyasha Higurashi? It has a nice ring to it." Kagome said heading out the door and get on the passenger side of the car.

"I think he will like it. Besides what else can we do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked getting in the drivers side.

"Nothing, but you know how he can get."

"Yes, I know."

"I wonder how he's doing with just Sota and grandpa?"

-----

"Sota, Kagome said something about a suit? What was she talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, its clothing. Here, let me find it." Sota said. He walked up stairs to a closet. Inside hung his dad's old suit. It was black with a bow tie. "Perfect." Sota grabbed the suit and tan back down stairs to Inuyasha.

"Here, try this on and see if it fits." Sota said handing Inuyasha the suit. "I think it will be a little snug, but it should be ok."

"How do I put thins thing on?" Inuyasha asked staring at the suit.

"Umm, I really don't know. Maybe grandfather could help you? He must know how to do it." Sota said walking to find grandpa.

A few minutes later, Sota came back dragging grandpa. They stopped in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Haruko gave each other dirty looks. "Grandfather, can you help Inuyasha in the suit? He can't do it and neither can I. Can you please help him?" Sota begged pulling on his arm.

"Fine, I'll do it but not because I have forgotten about what he did to Kagome." Haruko said grabbing the suit from Inuyasha and walked away. "Follow me."

Inuyasha followed Haruko to the downstairs bathroom. He walked inside to get his suit on.

"Sota, father, Inuyasha, anybody home?" Mrs. Higurashi said walking in the door. "We're back form finding the wedding cake."

"Mom! SIS! Inuyasha and grandpa are in the bathroom." Sota said running up and giving his mom a hug.

"Uhh, what do you mean they're in the bathroom together?" Kagome asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that was another chapter of Memorable Vacation. Just a heads up, I kinda have writers block so if you have any ideas about anything just let me know. Thanks**

p.s. Kristin, are you happy? I didn't balme the delay of my story on you this time.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Well, heres another chapter of Memorable Vacation. Not that interesting, but ya have to have those filler chapters.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Oh, grandpa is helping Inuyasha put on dad's old suit. For some reason grandpa agreed." Sota said.

"Ok, you scared me there for a minute. Let's see if the party place came with the tables and chairs yet mom." Kagome said to her mom.

"Yes, we have to arrange them the way you want them." Mrs. Higurashi said heading for the back door.

The party place had been there. Kagome and her mom put the tables on the sides and one table up front. They set the chairs in rows of four along each side of the walkway. It wasn't fancy but it would serve the purpose.

"That looks good. We only have about 16 people coming so we have just enough chairs. Kagome, I've been wondering something. Don't you think your friends Sango and Miroku would like to be at the wedding?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sitting down on one of the chairs. Kagome took a seat beside her.

"Yes, they would like to come, but I haven't figured out a way for them to be brought to this world like Inuyasha and I. I have decided to have a wedding there when I get back. Kaede will have no problems getting a short wedding together in a couple of hours. Sango will be happy because I will make her my maid of honor and I know Inuyasha will have Miroku as his best man, even though he won't admit it." Kagome said.

"That's good. Now they won't be left-"

BANG

"What was that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked standing up and rushing into the house.

Inside was Inuyasha walking down the hall with only his boxers on and Haruko carefully opening the door to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I was helping Inuyasha in his suit for the wedding and he got upset for some reason. Haruko said.

"But I don't see why Inuyasha would get upset about a suit? Unless you were saying something-"

"What did you say to Inuyasha grandpa? You must have said something to make him mad." Kagome said getting angry.

"Well, let me think? We talked about how he's never worn shoes before or a suit for that matter and something about a baby. I don't know why he got so upset about that." Haruko said walking out of the bathroom and started down the hall.

"What stuff about a baby did you say?" Kagome asked following him down the hall.

"Ok, I, per se, didn't say anything about a baby directly. Just what people would think if yo-"

"Shut-up old man! You don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha said coming up behind Kagome. "Don't be telling Kagome your lies."

"Inuyasha, what's going on? Why is he talking about a baby? Tell me!" Kagome said turning around to him.

"Kagome, its nothing to concern you. Why don't we get something to eat? I know, how about Ramon? Isn't it your favorite food?" Inuyasha said.

"No, Inuyasha. It's your favorite food. I will go make you some, but you have to tell me what all this talk about a baby is." She said heading for the kitchen.

When Kagome entered the kitchen, Inuyasha went off on Haruko. "What were you thinking old man? You don't go around telling Kagome things to worry her."

"She needs to know. This is something important she needs to know to fulfill her life. You are going to want to have kids aren't you? Of course, and this information could pose a problem for that. You need to tell her." Grandpa said.

"I will, but not now. She's worried about this wedding thing and this information will make her even more stressed out. Don't tell her anything." Inuyasha said turning when the smell of Ramon hit his nose.

"Inuyasha, I made you chicken flavored Ramon. We don't have any beef. I have to get some before we go back to the Feudal Era. I have lots of stuff to get before we go back. I think mom and me are going to the store today. Do you want to come?" Kagome asked Inuyasha placing her Ramon on the table and taking her seat.

"Why the hell would I want to go with you and your mother to the store? Go by yourself." Inuyasha said then slurped down the rest of his Ramon." I've got stuff to do so have fun."

Inuyasha got up from the table and walked back into the living room. He walked passed Haruko and headed up the stairs to Sota's room. "Sota, I need your help." Inuyasha said walking into his room.

-----

Kagome sat in the kitchen finishing her Ramon. 'I wonder what stuff he had to do?' she thought picking up her and Inuyasha's bowls and took it to the sink.

"Kagome, where did Inuyasha go? I figured he would want seconds." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"So did I, but he said he had something else to do. We have to go to the store so we should get going."

"Yes, we should because I need time to make the food."

Kagome and her mom went to the store to buy all the food necessary for the wedding.

-----

"What do you need my help with Inuyasha?" Sota asked when Inuyasha walked in his room.

"You need to get Kagome one of those concert tickets. I want her to go and have fun." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, I'll tell mom about it, and she can get the ticket cuz I'm only 11, I can't get them with out a parent present. You do know Kagome will be around men don't you."

"Yes, and as long as they don't touch her I won't have to kill them." He said with an evil glare in his eye.

"Did mom and Kagome leave to go to the store?"

"Yeah."

--1 hour later--

Kagome and her mom came back from the store with bags filled with food. Her mom started making the food for the wedding while Kagome went up stairs to her bedroom hoping to find Inuyasha.

"That's weird."

"What's weird?" Mrs. Higurashi asked coming up behind Kagome.

"Oh, I figured Inuyasha would be waiting for me here."

"Come to think about it. I haven't seen him at all since we got back from the store. I wonder where he could be?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I haven't seen him. He must be outside in a tree or something. I'll go find him." She said. Walking back down the stairs and out the back door.

"Inuyasha! Are you out here?" she called but no answer. "I wonder where he is." Kagome said walking around outside.

"Right here wench." Inuyasha said jumping down out of a tree right in front of her.

"Don't scare me like that." She said slapping him playfully.

"Aww, was Kagome scared?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Stop it or you will have no fun for awhile and I know what that does to you." She said smiling evilly.

"Yeah right wench. You wouldn't be able to hold out that long. You love it when my claws touch your skin." Inuyasha said, lightly dragging his claws down her arms.

"Oh….stop Inuyasha." Kagome moaned.

Even though she said she wanted him to stop he knew by the spike in her scent from her arousal, she didn't want to stop anytime soon.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"Ye-…ohh…"Kagome moaned again when he dragged his claws down her arms again.

"I'll take that as a no." He said before claming her lips with his own. Without Kagome noticing, he lifted her up into the tree branch where the leaves gave them privacy. Kagome realized this when he broke the kiss and got mad.

"Inuyasha, we can't do this. I told you no more sex until we get back in the Feudal Era. "Kagome said pushing away form him a little. "I want to be with you too, but we just can't, ok?" she asked, hoping he would understand.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing out on." He said jumping down out of the tree again with Kagome in his arms.

"Thank you. We still have a lot to do for the wedding. Mom has to finish making food and I know you would want Ramon, so we picked up some extra beef and chicken flavored. What kind do you want? Beef or chicken?" she said walking into the house. "Mom, I found Inuyasha."

"Great! Has he decided what kind of Ramon he wants?" Mrs. Higurashi asked hurrying around the kitchen getting stuff ready.

"Beef" Inuyasha said walking into the living room.

"Good, I'll get right on that on that." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Mom, do you want some help?"

"No, I'm fine. You go spend some time with Inuyasha. He seemed somewhat depressed. Maybe you should go cheer him up?"

"Yes, he is depressed, but I don't think I need to go and 'cheer him up.' He's already up." Kagome said laughing a little.

"What do you mean he's already up? I don't understand." Mrs. Higurashi said stopping to face her daughter.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go see why he's depressed." She said walking into the loving room. There was Inuyasha sitting on the couch, thinking of something intently. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.'

-----

Inuyasha say on the couch contemplating on weather he should tell Kagome about Koga. 'She knows he has feelings for her, but what she doesn't know that Koga has been more demanding. The mating season or the red moon is coming and he has to mate or he will go after Kagome and rape her. Maybe I should tell her something about it.' Inuyasha thought, noticing Kagome walking in the living room.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You seemed so depressed about the wedding?" she said. Her facial expression turned sad when she sat beside him on the couch.

"No, its about Koga and his so called love for you." Inuyasha said anger rising in his voice.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Kagome said confused.

"Don't worry about it. I will tell you when we go back in the Feudal Era.

"Ok, mom made you some Ramon. After that I'm getting a shower than going to bed. You can join me if you want." Kagome said blushing with a smile on her face.

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha said hurrying in to the kitchen to eat his Ramon fast so he could have a shower with Kagome.

-----

'What am I going to do with that hanyou?' Kagome thought walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

She went in to her room and discarded her skirt and top and put them in the hamper. She picked out a new set of underwear and her night shirt. After that, she went to the bathroom and started the water. She discarded her bra and panties and got in.

'Oh, this water makes my muscles my feel great.' She thought as she proceeded to wash her hair.

-----

"Slow down Inuyasha! You're going to choke." Mrs. Higurashi said worrying that he might.

"Feh, I ain't going to choke. Besides I'm already done. I got some things to take care off. Thanks Mrs. H." Inuyasha said running out the kitchen, up the stairs and into the bathroom to shower with his mate.

He saw her outline through the curtain and quickly discarded his clothing. He moved one end of the curtain so he could get in behind Kagome.

She didn't realize his presence until he wrapped his arms around her waist and started nibbling on her neck.

"That feels good Inuyasha." Kagome said reaching her hand behind her head up to his ear and started massaging it.

She heard a small purring sound come out of his throat, before he stopped kissing her neck.

"You smell good Kagome. I could eat you right up. Maybe I should." Inuyasha said taking one of his hands down to her womanhood.

"No Inuyasha, we can't. This shower is just for s to relax and get clean, not dirty." Kagome said removing his hand. "Do you want me to wash you hair for you?"

"Yeah. You're no fun." Inuyasha said as she put shampoo in his hair.

"Well, we can have all the fun you want when we get back to the Feudal Era. We only have one more day. I think you can wait that long. You went without for how many years, what's one more day?" She said as she scrubbed the shampoo in his hair, making sure she rubbed a little more around his ears.

"Who said I went without? How do you know what I did when you left? I could have been doing lots of things."

"Yeah, but as I recall, there is a monk and demon slayer who watch you and they said every time I leave, you wait at the well grumbling about how stupid I am for leaving just to go take stupid tests." She paused for a minute to rinse out his hair, and then continued. "Besides, who would you be going too."

"Kikyo; she still loves me. Maybe I was with her." He said without thinking. 'Oy, stupid, stupid, stupid.' Inuyasha thought mentally slapping himself.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled pushing him away from her and got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed her clothes. "You can stay in the shower and cool off since you're so hot for a dead woman made out of clay." She said leaving, but not before she turned off the hot water so only cold was left.

"Ahh, I must have really pissed her off." Inuyasha said shutting off the shower and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his midsection before exiting the bathroom.

Kagome ran in to her bedroom battling with herself not to cry. "Don't cry Kagome. Don't give him the satisfaction." She knew deep down Inuyasha was kidding and only said Kikyo for a good come back, but it just hurt so much. Just the thought of him and Kikyo made her want yell at the top of her lungs. No she wouldn't. She would just have to clam down. I mean, she is getting married tomorrow to this guy. She had to get over it.

Seconds later, Inuyasha walked through the door.

"Kagome, I'm-"

"Don't, we both know why you said it. Now the question is who do you love; me or Kikyo?" Kagome asked him her back still turned.

"You already know the answer." Inuyasha said walking towards her.

"Apparently not, since you had so much fun with her while I was gone."

"I love you Kagome. You are my mate and tomorrow you will be my wife. Kikyo is dead, sort of. I only said I could have been with her to make you mad. You know how I hate it when you are right." Inuyasha said standing in front of her, taking his finger to pull her shin up to look into her eyes. "I choose you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha, but it made me so mad when you said you were with her. Please don't ever leave me." Kagome said crying into his shoulder.

"Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry. I love you more than anything and I will never leave you, but promise you won't leave me."

Kagome stopped crying and looked at him. "I won't leave you either, Inuyasha, no matter what." She said kissing him on the lips." Now, tomorrow is a big day so we need some sleep." She said putting on her night clothes.

Inuyasha starred at her for awhile and decided there would be no fun tonight and put his clothes on as well. After, he crawled into bed and waited for Kaogme. A few seconds later she crawled into bed next to him.

"Good night Inuyasha and no funny business."

"What ever do you mean?" Inuyasha said innocently.

"You know what I mean." She said giving him a cold look.

"Yeah, yeah, good night."

* * *

A/n: What do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? What? I need to know what you all think of this story. I do know the next chapter is more exciting, they go back to the feudal era to find...? Well i guess you just have to wait for the next chapter.Also, some of you may remember Kristin, better known as punkrockluver5254, well, I made her post her story on here. Its not about Inuyashabut but it is about Vampires. Its titled Night Love. Please read and review her story. Enjoy! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome awoke early that morning from all the excited. 'Today's the day.' She thought, looking over at the sleeping hanyou next to her. 'Damn, he's so hot in the morning. Just think, I'll get to see him every morning from now on.' She thought getting out of bed. She saw Inuyasha's ear twitch and then his eyes opened.

"Morning sunshine!" He said.

"Well, good-"

"I was talking to the sun." Inuyasha said giving her a big grin.

"Oh, stop. Today, or should I say, tonight's the night." Kagome said giving him a quick kiss.

"Now, we've got lots of stuff to do today. I've got to pick out some flowers. You need to make sure that suit fits alright for about three hours. Our wedding isn't going to last that long." She said grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and went to the bathroom to change.

Soon, she was done and ready to go. "Inuyasha, I'm leaving now so be good."

"Don't treat me like a dog." Inuyasha snorted.

"But you are a dog. You are my puppy!" she said with a smile.

"No, you're my bitch." He said with a grin.

"Whatever, still be good." She said heading out the door and heading down the stairs.

"Mom, are you ready to pick up the stuff? Mom? Mom, where are you?" Kagome asked looking around.

"She left some time ago, but said she would be back by 8:00am." Haruko said coming from his room.

"Did she say where she was going, grandpa?"

"No, just that she would be back by 8:00am. It's now ten after so she's late."

'I wonder what she's doing.' Kagome thought when her cat rubbed up against her leg. "Hey there Boyu. Where have you been hiding? After I go to the feudal era after the wedding I won't see you as much. Maybe you will loose some pounds since I won't be spoiling you anymore." Kagome said rubbing the overweight cat's belly.

"Oh, there you are Kagome. Sorry for being late. I had soon earns to run. Are you ready to go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked heading for the door.

"What earns?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing to fret about. Now, get in the car. We've got a lot of stuff to do before tonight." Mrs. Higurashi said getting in the car and headed down the driveway.

"Don't I know it."

----hours later----

"Okay mom, I think that will do it for the decorating. I don't want flowers out the wah-zu now do I?" Kagome said looking at all the flowers arranged in the back yard. "I mean, it's at night. You won't be able to see much anyway. "

"Yes, I guess you are tight. Now, the guests should be arriving any minute now so let's get you into your dress. Grandpa can deal with seating." Mrs. Higurashi said pulling Kagome inside.

----awhile later (I'm skipping unimportant things)----

"Well Kagome, are you ready?" Haruko asked extending his arm.

"Yes grandpa, I am." Kagome said.

The tape player started the wedding march and the 4th count was her cue to start walking. She took one step and stopped for about a second then moved the other foot. Haruko pushed the curtains aside in the door way to revile the outside. Kagome's close relatives were there. Everyone invited showed up. She glanced up to where the preacher stood and saw a very human, very handsome Inuyasha. 'God, he looks good in that suit.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha stood near the preacher waiting for Kagome. When she came through the doorway he had to take a sharp intake of air. 'Wow, she's breath taking, literally.' Inuyasha thought. Soon she was standing next to him and he just had to smile.

"Do you Kagome take Inuyasha to be your lawful wedded husband? Through sickness and in health till death do you part?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Kagome said.

"Do you Inuyasha take Kagome to be your lawful wedded wife? Through sickness and in health till death do you part?" The preacher asked Inuyasha.

"Um, I don't know." Inuyasha said.

Kagome starred at him in shock. Inuyasha noticed her expression and winked at her.

"I do." Inuyasha said.

"By the power invested in me. I give you Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Higurashi."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and everyone clapped. When he pulled her away she whispered in his ear. "That's going to cost you dog boy." He just had to grin. 'We'll se wench. We'll see.' he thought to himself.

-----

Everyone had a good time at the wedding and the reception that they didn't start leaving until 2:00am. There were only 16 of them, so it only took ten minutes for everyone to say they're congratulations and leave. Mrs. Higurashi said good-bye to everyone then went to clean up the rest of the cake. Kagome noticed her mom started to clean up and went to help.

"Here mom, let me help you." Kagome said picking up plates and napkins from the table.

"Oh honey thank you, but you should get going back to the feudal era. I'm sure Inuyasha can't wait to get back.' Mrs. Higurashi said taking the plates and napkins from her daughter's hands.

"You're probably right, but are you sure you don't need help cleaning up?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'll have Sota help me. You just make sure everything you're taking is ready to go. Don't want to keep Inuyasha waiting." Mrs. Higurashi said winking at Kagome.

"Ok, he might need some help to get out of that suit." Kagome said walking out of the yard and into the house to her room.

She opened the door to find Inuyasha in his regular clothes sitting on the window seal looking at the moon. She figured he was in deep thought since he didn't even look at the door when it came open or even when she shut it. She slipped off her shoes close to the door and then unzipped her dress. She pulled out a light blue skirt from her closet a little shorter than her school uniform and a white shirt to match it than put them on.

She packed some more skirts different shapes, colors and sizes. Then she packed shirts to match. She pulled some jeans out of her closet and added them to her bag. She grabbed socks, panties and a few bras from a draw and packed them with everything else. She grabbed the bag and laid it next to the bedroom door.

"Inuyasha, I'm ready to go are you?" Kagome asked waiting by the bedroom door.

"Kagome, I have something to ask you. You probably won't like it, but it's for the best. When we leave for the feudal era, I want you to stay there until the Shikon no Tama is completed and Naraku is dead. Will you do that?" Inuyasha asked getting up from the window seal and walked over to where she was standing at her bedroom door.

"Well, I don't have school anymore since we got married, so I think I can do that. I mean, I will be sad because I wont get to see my family for a while, but I figured once we run out of Ramen, you'd want to get some more." She said with a smile.

"Well, I guess you'd better pack extra cuz we ain't coming back for a while." Inuyasha said grabbing her wrist and the bag dragging them both down the stairs.

"Are you both ready to go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked seeing them come down the stairs with Kagome's bag. "Yeah, all I need is my yellow pack with the food and we'll be all set." Kagome said heading for the kitchen.

"I packed 12 packages of beef Ramen and 12 packages of chicken Ramen. I thought that would be enough for at least two weeks." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.

"Umm….actually mom, I'm staying in the feudal era with Inuyasha until we complete the Shikon no Tama and Naraku is killed. I know you will be upset, but I am a married woman and I have to be beside my mate. I will miss you greatly. Now, before you say anything let us leave quietly. No good-byes because this isn't a good-bye. I will see you later." Kagome said giving her mom a kiss. She grabbed 12 more packages of beef and 12 more of chicken and placed them in her pack. 'I hope we aren't gone longer than a month.' She thought heading back to Inuyasha.

"I'm ready, lets go." She told him grabbing her bag and pack opening the door.

"Aren't you going to say good-bye or something?" Inuyasha asked.

She smiled. "No because this isn't good-bye. Now let's go before grandpa or Sota gets in here." She said walking out the door.

Inuyasha paused for a moment, but decided not to question her and followed her to the well house. With one last look at the house, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and jumped into the well. A bright blue light engulfed them and within a matter of seconds they were in the feudal era looking up at the night sky.

Kagome went to climb up the vine on the side of the well when Inuyasha lifted her into his arms and jumped out of the well, bags included.

"Woah…thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said jumping out of his grasp.

"Anytime, wen-." Inuyasha stopped when he caught an all to familiar smell. Naraku." He hissed.

"I'm glad you have returned Inuyasha. So, you finally took the miko to be your mate? Well, this will complicate things a little, but nothing that can't be fixed." Naraku said stepping out from a behind a tree in his baboon pelt.

Inuyasha withdrew Tetsuaiga from its sheath and it transformed into a big fang with a flick of his wrist. "What the hell do you want? What things are you talking about? Answer me dammit!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nothing concerning you." Naraku said moving a little closer to the half-breed.

"Bullshit it doesn't concern me. I will kill you!" Inuyasha yelled charging at Naraku. He cut through Naraku's puppet and it turned to ash instantly.

"I shall return later my miko.' Naraku said appearing next to Kagome, smelling her fear. As soon as Inuyasha turned to run after him again he disappeared as fast as he came.

"Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha asked sniffing her over for any cuts.

"No, I'm fine. He didn't touch me. He just said that statement to me, and then he left. What do you think he meant by it?" Kagome asked looking worriedly at Inuyasha.

"That son of a bitch will be back." Inuyasha growled. "Let's get to the village and tell the others to be on the look out." He said taking one her bags in one hand and grasped her hand in the other as they walked back to the village.

"Yes, fear me my little miko." Naraku said watching them from Kanna's mirror. "Fear me."

* * *

A/n: please review. Thats all i have to say except for the fact that the next chapter will be 'fun'. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I wonder when Kagome's coming back. I miss her." Shippo whined.

"I know you do Shippo. We all miss her and Inuyasha, even though we don't like to say it." Miroku said.

"What's the deal monk? Don't you like me and my fist hitting on the head?" Inuyasha said walking into the hut, Kagome in tow.

"Oh, Inuyasha, back so soon?" Miroku said sweat dropping. He did NOT want to get hit on the head again from Inuyasha. It hurt too much. At least when Sango slapped him it was out of love. (A/n: yeah right)

"Welcome back. I was getting worried. I thought something happened to ye." Kaede said speaking up fro her place on the floor around the fire.

"I would have thought you would be asleep by now. It is really early in the morning." Kagome said sitting down beside Sango in front of the fire.

"I'm glad your back Kagome. I've missed you." Sango said giving her a hug. "But what took you so long? Inuyasha went back to get you a week ago. He should have been back."

"Well, you see…um…how do I explain this? Inuyasha and I got married. Actually, the wedding was only a couple of hours ago." Kagome said looking at the astonishment on her friends faces. "By the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you don't like our good news."

"Oh, no, no, no. That's great news. Its just we were surprised. You and Inuyasha never expressed your feelings to one another. To bad we couldn't have been there to see it." Sango said with sadness in her voice.

"I know Sango. I wanted you to be my maid of honor. I figured we could have another wedding here. I even brought my dress and something for you. Well, for later at least." Kagome said referring to the wedding dress she had gotten half price for the demon slayer. "We will worry about that later, right now we have to deal with Naraku."

"What do you mean? Have you seen Naraku?" Miroku asked getting interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, that son of a bitch ran off too. I almost had him." Inuyasha growled.

"He also said to me that he would be back. FOR ME!" Kagome said getting worried.

"Don't worry Kagome. We won't let him hurt you." Sango said resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm really tired. It's been a busy day. I think I could sleep for days." Kagome said yawning.

"Inuyasha, would ye and Kagome like to borrow my other hut until ye can build your home?" Kaede asked.

"Thanks old hag." Inuyasha said grinning. Kagome couldn't help but blush.

"Miroku got up from his spot on the floor and made his way over to Inuyasha by the door. "So, you get to spend some 'quality' time with Kagome tonight." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knew what he was getting at and decided to play along, for a little while at least. "Yup, she's all mine tonight."

"I would love to be in your place. Caressing Kagome's behind. It sure is soft." Miroku said grinning.

Inuyasha thought Miroku would just have dirty comments about sex in general, not actually describe Kagome's ass to him. "What so you mean Kagome's ass is soft? Have you been feeling her up again why'll she's asleep?" Inuyasha growled. Luckily Kagome didn't hear him since she was wrapped up in her own conversation with Sango and Kaede.

"No, I'm just saying that it must be soft. The only behind I grope is Sango's." Miroku's said defending himself.

"Don't let me catch you fondling her ass, or you won't be able to bear children." Inuyasha warned him.

"No need for that!" Miroku said backing away. "I think I will go sit down."

-----

"Kagome, I think Inuyasha is waiting for you." Sango said pointing discreetly to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, its just I'm a little afraid. I mean, of course we already mated but I told him he could do whatever he wanted with me when we came back here." Kagome said to the demon slayer with worry written all over her face.

"Relax Kagome. Inuyasha would never hurt you. He loves you."

"You're right. I'm just overreacting. Well, I'd better leave before he gets any more pissed." Kagome said getting up when Miroku sat down. She made her way over to Inuyasha but refused to make eye contact.

Kagome walked out of the hut and made her way to Kaede's other hut which was about 300 feet away. Once there she removed her yellow bag off her shoulder and went through it until she found her sleeping bag. She laid it out and sat on top of it. Slowly, she looked up to find Inuyasha in front of her with lust filled eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, setting down her other bag. "I've been waiting to come back to my time for days so I could have you. I need you Kagome. Do you remember our deal?" Inuyasha said sitting down beside her on the sleeping bag.

"Yes, I remember and I will live up to my word." Kagome said starring at him.

"Ok." He said taking her into his hands and kissing her passionately. Soon, his hands were working there way up her front to her breasts; he smelt her fear and pulled away. "Why are you afraid? Kagome, I would never hurt you. Besides, we have already mated before."

"I know, but I didn't know what to expect when I said you could do anything to me. I admit, I did get a little worried about tonight, or should I say morning. But now I'm embarrassed." Kagome said blushing.

"It's ok Kagome. Could we continue what we started?" Inuyasha asked pleadingly. Kagome looked down and noticed his arousal through his pants.

"Well, I can see you are ready." Kagome said all embarrassing thoughts aside.

"Are you going to make me wait any longer?"

"No, I think you suffered enough." She said removing her top and then skirt. "Am I the only one going to get undressed? I would just hate to have sun all by myself." She said running her hands on his haori and removed it along with his undershirt she went for his pants when she felt her bra come loose and fall to the ground. Luckily, this time he didn't cut it and undid it by the clasp in the back.

He didn't waste anytime with her sitting there half naked, and started kissing her left breast and massaging the other one. He was rewarded with a moan. He started kissing her other breast, not wanted it to be left out.

"Oh….Inuyasha, please. I need you. Now!" Kagome moaned.

"Are we impatient?" Inuyasha said leaving her breast. Soon, her panties and his pants were off and they were ready to mate officially as husband and wife. He growled as he entered her. She was so tight. He could've came them but held back. He had to think of cold things to control himself which wasn't doing much good since Kagome was moving her hips against his cock.

"If you keep that up I'm going to cum right now. Where's the fun in that?" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth as her movements increased. "Okay, now you're just teasing. But you asked for it."

He grabbed her by the hips and thrusted deep inside her. He pulled almost all the way and thrusted in al the way again. He did this about five times before she spook. "Now you're teasing I need you Inuyasha." She said staring at him.

"My dear Kagome. Tell me what you want and I would be happy to give it to you." He said smiling at her. She looked at him intently as he thrusted inside her again; she was going insane with need.

"Fuck me Inuyasha." Those three words sent a shock through and it brought out his animal instincts. He withdrew his member and before she had time to complain he turned her over on her belly, grabbed her by the hips and thrusted deep inside her. She moaned loudly and pushed her head into the pillow attached to the sleeping bag so the others wouldn't hear her scream when her orgasm over took her. Inuyasha felt her walls tighten around him and spilled his seed while surpassing the urge to howl. He waited a couple of seconds while she milked him dry before collapsing on top of her. He quickly rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her.

After a few minutes of catching they're breath Inuyasha smelt an all too familiar smell heading there way. "What is that bastard doing around here?" Inuyasha growled alarming Kagome who was about to fall asleep.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked him finding her clothes and put them on. Inuyasha did the same and explained who was coming.

"My asshole of a brother."

"We should tell the others he is coming." Kagome said getting herself to look presentable, well as presentable as you can get after having hot sticky sex. (A/n: that's for you Kristin )

They made there way back to the other hut to find Sango and Miroku still around the fire but the strange thing was they were sitting beside each other holding hands and Sango leaning her head on his shoulder. Even stranger was that Miroku made no move to grope her ass.

"Um….-cough-. We have news." Kagome said catching there attention.

"Oh!" Sango said startled pushing away form Miroku. "What's the news?"

"Sesshomaru's coming. And from experience, his visits are never good." Kagome said.

"I wonder what the bastard wants now." Inuyasha said.

"Well, should we meet him head on or wait for him t come to us?" Sango said going into another part of the hut to change into her slayer outfit.

"I'm no waiting around for him just to waltz right in her. We're going to meet him." Inuyasha said once everyone was present. "Lets go."

-----

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we going to see that half breed?" Jaken asked following behind his master.

"It does not matter." Sesshomaru said coldly and reached the beginning of his half brothers forest. "Let us continue. I can smell him approaching. He knows I have come."

"But Lord Sesshomaru, what about the human girl Rin?" Jaken asked.

"She will be fine. He will be here soon. Let us wait." Sesshomaru said stopping and noticed a familiar red haori. Soon, Inuyasha was standing in front of Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Growled Inuyasha after setting Kagome down safely on the ground.

"She is what I came to talk to you about." Sesshomaru said pointing to Kagome.

"What does she have to do with you?"

"She is now your mate which means you and the human are now part of the family. Even though I despise your choice of a mate as much as I despise you, Father made it clear that any mate, weather it be mine or yours, must be bonded by both brothers. As much as I would rather not be apart of this it was Fathers wish. Bow, give me you hand." Sesshomaru said extending his right arm looking at Kagome.

"What are you up to Sesshomaru? Father never said that to me." Inuyasha said.

"Of course he would not you half breed. You and your mother were sent away. That is why you and Father hardly spook. Now, Miko, give me your hand." Sesshomaru said directing his attention toward Kagome.

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and put his arm around her. "Give him your hand. I will be right here." He whispered to her.

Slowly, she extended her left hand to Sesshomaru. He took her hand in his and turned it over so that the back of her hand was facing up. Quickly, he took one of his fingers and made a small cut. She gasped hut it didn't hurt. It just surprised her. He studied her a moment then used his thumb to create a small cut on his fore finger. Sesshomaru laid his finger over her cut and began joining them. Kagome felt a little pain course through her body. Inuyasha noticed her discomfort and asked if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome said.

"There, it is done. You now have the family blood in you. Just because you have a small part of our blood does not mean I will consider you anything more than a human and him,"-directing toward Inuyasha- "a worthless half breed. Come Jaken, let us go."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said following him with Rin behind.

Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru retreated. "How dare he say such things?" Sango said.

"It doesn't matter to me weather he likes me or not." Kagome said. "Now, let us get going. We have to find what Naraku is up to." She looked down at her hand and found a small scare in the form of a crescent moon. "Inuyasha, what is the significance of the crescent moon?"

"It's our family sign." He told her walking in the front of the group.

"If that is true, then why don't you have any crescent moon like Sesshomaru?"

"He is of full youkai blood and I'm only half. I don't have characteristics like him. You have that marking since you were bonded with full youkai blood. If I would have mated with a full youkai, I would then receive a marking." Inuyasha explained hoping to drop all conversation about the matter.

"Oh, ok. Just wondering." Kagome said not knowing fair away she and her friends were being watched.

-----

"So, little miko, you were bonded with Sesshomaru. How interesting? I never heard of bonding with your brother's mate before. He must be planning something. I wonder what it could be." Naraku said watching the gang walk through the forest towards him. "That will be all, Kanna. Tell Kagura I want to speak with her."

"Yes milord." Kanna said leaving the room to find Kagura. A couple minutes later there was a small rapping on his door. "Enter" he said.

"You wanted to see me milord." Kagura said entering the room.

"Yes, where is the wolf?"

"He is in one of the guest rooms, tied up." She told him. 'Not like we have any guests.' She added to herself.

"Good, has he woken up?"

"Yes, and he is very load. Should we knock him out again?"

"No, bring him to me."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Kagura exited the room and walked to one of the many unused rooms to find the wolf demon raving and rating with the restraints. "It will do you no good. You will not get out of them. Come, Naraku wishes to see you." Kagura said motioning to the guards to bring him.

"What the hell does Naraku want with me?"

"Truthfully, I do not know. I was told to bring you to him so that is what I am doing." She said walking down the hall with the guards following close behind with Koga.

She stopped in front of Naraku's room and rapped on the door again. "Enter." He said.

"Here is the wolf demon." Kagura said motioning for the guards to bring him in and lay him on the floor.

"That will be all. You may leave." Naraku said to Kagura and the guards. She exited the room closing the door behind her.

"What the hell do you want with me Naraku?" Koga yelled trying to break free from the restraints.

"You are going to help me. I did plan for you to gain something from this but that is no longer an option. So, you will follow my commands. You are going to kid nap the miko and bring her here which, in turn, will bring that half breed and his friends. Since I will need to let you go, you will be under my control. I can not just let you go because you will not follow through with my plan." Naraku said starring at the wolf demon.

"What plan would that be?" Koga asked.

"You see, Inuyasha has mated with the miko." Naraku could see the blood boiling in the wolf's eyes. "I was going to let you take the miko for you mate, but that cannot happen, but that does not mean you cannot have sex with her."

"Wait, you want me to have sex with Kagome to make Inuyasha mad with rage? You're saying you want me to rape her?" Koga asked shocked.

"Precisely. Seeing as how this is mating season and the red moon, you need to mate or have sex. This is your gain. You will get the woman you want."

"I could never rape Kagome."

"I figured as much so that is why you are going to be under my control. Now, obey me." Naraku said using his powers to control the wolf demon.

Koga's eyes turned blank which was the sign of control. "You are to find Kagome, bring her here and then rape her. Do not fail me or it will cost your life." Naraku said.

Koga closed his blank eyes then reopened them so that they looked the same. He broke free from the restraints and looked at Naraku. "As you wish milord." He said before leaving the room to find Kagome.

* * *

A/n: well, hows that for fun? Hmm, will Koga rape Kagome? Who knows, except for me. Chapter 18 may take a little time, I still have to write it. Well,ta tafor now! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The gang had been walking for a few hours until Kagome started to complain she wanted to stop but wouldn't say why. "Can we please stop Inuyasha?" Kagome said walking a little ways behind him.

"Ughh….fine, we can make camp here for the night." He said once they reached a clearing. "It's close to a hot spring."

"Good, I could use a bath. Sango, would you like to join me?" Kagome asked setting down her bag and went through it to find everything she needed to bathe with.

"Yeah, that would be great. We can catch up on things too." Sango said following her to the hot spring until she stopped short. "What is it Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, no listening in on our conversation or spying on us or there will be no mating. Got it?" Kagome said glaring at him. Inuyasha gulped, and nodded his head. "Good, let's go Sango."

The two went off to the hot spring why'll the boys had to sit at the camp site. "That's not fair. She is my mate, why can't I watch her take a bath." Inuyasha complained to Miroku.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. She probably just said that on Sango's account since she was going with her. Besides, I don't want you to see my Sango's sweet body before I do." Miroku said with a grin.

"You're a pervert." Inuyasha said staring off in the woods thinking about Kagome naked while Miroku did the same with Sango.

-----

"So Sango, you and Miroku are getting real close, huh?" Kagome said relaxing in the spring.

"Well, while you and Inuyasha were getting married, Miroku and I had some alone time and he asked me to marry him after we killed Naraku." Sango said blushing.

"And did he do this without touching your butt?" Kagome asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. He didn't make a move to touch it. He has changed a lot."

"He is good for you. I think he will make you happy. Which brings me to this question, when you do get married; I have the perfect gift for you. A wedding dress!" Kagome said happily.

"Really? When did you get that?"

"Well, at the shop where I got my wedding dress they were having this weird sale where if you bought one wedding dress you got one half off. So I figured you or Miroku would make the move and ask the other one to merry them so I got you a dress. It's beautiful. You'll love it."

"Thanks Kagome, but enough about me and Miroku. What about you and Inuyasha? Why did you choose to marry him after all the fighting you do?" Sango asked.

"Yes, Kagome, why did you mate with that damn half breed?" Koga said coming up from behind some rocks in the hot spring. "Please tell me Kagome, why did you choose him when you know I love you?" He said getting closer.

"Koga, we are trying to take a bath. Please get out." Kagome said while she and Sango grabbed a towel to wrap around them. "Don't make me scream."

"Oh, don't do that." Koga said rushing up behind her and put one hand around her stomach and the other on her neck and jaw. "If you scream, I will break your neck."

Kagome gasped not only for the threat but she also felt something pressed against her back side. 'Please, oh Kami, no.' Kagome prayed to herself.

"Now, come with me Kagome." Koga said moving out of the water. Kagome realized they were relatively close to camp, so Inuyasha should be able to smell him. Why was he not coming to her rescue? As if Koga could read her mind, he told them.

"Your sweet Inuyasha isn't coming to your rescue because he can't smell me right now. I masked my scent. Us FULL demons can do that." He told Kagome then looked at Sango. "Tell him he can find me at Naraku's with MY woman." Koga said before he took off in the direction of Naraku's castle.

Sango stood motionless for a second then made a dash to the campsite. She pushed through the trees to find Inuyasha and Miroku staring at her. Good thing she put a towel on. "Kagome was taken by Koga." She breathed out.

"What!" Inuyasha said standing, not caring anymore that there was a half naked woman standing in front of him. He was to busy worried about his mate. "What do you mean she was taken by Koga? I didn't smell him."

"He said he masked his sent. All I know is he said you could find him with HIS woman at Naraku's." Sango said going behind a tree to change into her demon slayer outfit.

"It's probably a trap set by Naraku to lour you there." Miroku said standing up as well.

"Probably, but I have to go she is my mate and she's with that wolf." He said. 'Whose in heat.' He added to himself.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Sango said coming out from behind the tree and proceeded to clean up camp.

"Go to Naraku's castle and bring Kagome back." Inuyasha said as they started there journey to Naraku's castle.

-----

"My plan is working as it should. Inuyasha and his friends should be here by night fall if they hurry which I have no doubt they wouldn't." Naraku said gazing into Kanna's mirror. He told Kanna to leave and get Kagura.

"You wanted to see me milord." Kagura said walking in the door.

"Inform me when Koga arrives at the castle. With his scent being masked I will not know when he arrives. That will be all." Naraku said to her returning to the matter at hand. How will he kill Inuyasha? Quickly or slowly? Maybe he should kill his friends first that way he can feel guilty because it would be because of him. In fact, if he killed his mate in front of his eyes, he may give him a more meaningful fight. Yes, that will do. Koga will have his fun with her when he gets here long before Inuyasha gets here to stop him. 'I love my plans.' Naraku thought to himself.

-----

Koga hurried through the forest towards Naraku's castle. 'Finally, I get to have her.' One half of his mind thought while the other said this wasn't right. He weighted the options; have Kagome like he has been longing for ever since he first saw her or get killed by Naraku for not going through with his plan since he thought it wasn't right. Getting killed was NOT on his list of things to do today, but Kagome was. He could see Naraku's castle in the distance.

Kagome saw it too and started to shake. She did not want to go into Naraku's castle under any circumstances. He had a plan that had to deal with her and she wanted no part in it. Unfortunately, she had no idea she was already involved in the plan.

Soon, they were at the doors of the castle where Kagura was standing there waiting for them. "So you finally show up. Go to your room and wait there. I will inform Naraku you have returned. Do not touch the girl until I come back with Naraku's word to do so. He may want to speak with you." Kagura said turning to inform Naraku of the news.

-knock, knock-

"Enter." Naraku said with out turning around from looking out his window.

"Koga has returned with the girl milord. Do you want to speak with him?"

"No, just tell him to do as he wishes to the girl except when he is done with her, to bring her to me. I have plans for her myself."

"Yes milord." Kagura left and went to Koga's room. She didn't bother knocking and went in. Kagome was on one side of a table I the middle of the room with a damp towel around her and Koga was on the other side trying to get to her.

"Koga," Kagura said, getting the wolf's attention. "Naraku said you my do whatever you want with the girl but to bring her to him when you are finish. He has plans of his own." That said she left.

"Koga, why are you doing this to me?" Kagome asked playing chicken with him around the table.

"I want your body." Koga said with no emotion. "I need your body." And with that he pushed the table away and grabbed her before she could react. "Help! Somebody help me!" Kagome screamed but knew it would do no good. Who in this hell hole was going to help her. They all were her enemies.

Koga carried Kagome over to the bed and laid her down, she went to move but he thought about that earlier and cut the rope he used before and made it into pieces of rope. After she was tied to the bed, he removed the towel and gazed at her body. It looked delicious. Koga thought about those times when he offered to take her away from Inuyasha, who always yelled at her, and promised her the world. How could she mate with that half demon after all he had done for her? He deserved to have her body. Inuyasha didn't deserve something he mistreated. By having Kagome it would teach her not to refuse him and teach Inuyasha that Kagome was still his woman. Koga felt himself going back to normal and his smell came back, but he had no desire to stop what he started. He wanted Kagome and he would have her.

"Kagome, do you know how long I waited to do this? Now I finally get to. You should relax. This will be the best experience you will ever have." He said smiling before he planted a kiss on her lips and started to fondle her breasts. She struggled against the restraints to no anvil.

"Please Koga, don't do this to me. I thought we were friends." Kagome cried.

"_Please Koga" _He mocked. "We _were_ friends until you decided to mate with that half breed. I'm going to have you tonight weather you like it or not." He said positioning his erect member at her entrance. "Since you are not a virgin, this wont hurt."

Even though she wasn't a virgin, she wasn't lubricated either and it hurt, a lot. Plus, he was a lot bigger than Inuyasha, only because he was full youkai, which made things worse. She cried out in pain and tears ran down her checks, but Koga wouldn't stop. "Stop crying Kagome, you deserve this. You should have picked me to be your mate. C'mon, enjoy it." He said thrusted deeper inside her which made her cry out more.

After a couple of minutes, Kagome got used to the pain, not that she liked it, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her crying out in pain, so she just laid there and took it. Koga thrusted one last time inside her and grunted as his seed filled her. He collapsed on top of her, with his member still inside. A few seconds went by and he sat up on his hunches and withdrew his member. He looked down at Kagome and she just laid there with her head turned to the side looking blankly at nothing. He growled. Raping her was supposed to teach her a lesson but it must have done no good since she just laid there not making a noise. If that didn't work than he would teach her again.

Koga cut the ropes off of her and even then she didn't look at him. Quickly, he flipped her over on her stomach. Kagome was sprawled on her chest. She didn't have enough time to put her arms up to support her. Koga positioned himself at her ass and thrusted in and out, slowly.

"Ow! It hurts, it hurts! Please stop!" Kagome cried struggling to get free.

"Deal with the pain. You deserve your punishment for not enjoying the last experience we had. Maybe this will teach you." He said, pumping her with his demon speed.

Kagome felt like she was being torn apart on the inside. It hurt so much. Child birth couldn't hurt as much as this did she thought. This time though, she screamed out in pain. She didn't care if it pleased him. It hurt to damn much and she figured someone might hear her screams and might come to her rescue. Lovely thought, even though it would never happened. She screamed again, even loader than before and Koga had enough of it. "Shut up bitch." Koga growled smacking her ass.

That made the pain hurt more, but she bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't scream. Tears streamed down her face as Koga thrusted in her and his seed filled her again. 'Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him.' Was her last thought as she blacked out from all the pain.

Koga got off of her and wrapped the towel back around her and carried her to Naraku's room. He knocked and was told to enter.

"Here's the girl. She passed out from all the pain, but she was good." Koga said sitting her in one of the chairs in the room.

"I see you changed back into yourself. I thought you would not rape the girl. What happened?" Naraku asked.

"She choose that half breed over me, so for that choice, I felt the need to punish her." Koga said looking at the girl smiling. "She cried, a lot."

"I know, I heard. Now you may leave. I have no other business with you."

"But I could help you defeat Inuyasha."

"I do not need your help in defeating Inuyasha or his friends. Leave my castle now." Naraku growled eyeing the wolf to see if he would disobey him. Koga stood still for a minute then left.

-----

Inuyasha and the gang reached the outer limits of Naraku's castle by nightfall. They were all tired and knew if they went in now, they would all be killed and Kagome wouldn't be saved. They made camp out side of the limits and rested. At first light, they would proceed to the castle and save Kagome.

'Kagome, I hope you're all right.' Inuyasha thought before falling asleep.

* * *

A/n: I know some of you were hoping for Kagome not to get raped, but it fits better with the story. You have to wait and read the rest of the story to understand. Don't hate me, and please review. 


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for not updating, but you can blame that on my dad. He freakin grounded me for not getting my permit. So that means I'm not supposed to be on the computer. Well, eveyone goes to work and I'm here by myself. Which means I'm getting on the damn computer whether they like it or not. Dumbasses. My parents really are dumbasses. Anyway, enough of mygibberish, on to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19

Kagome awoke feeling very sore. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into the back of Naraku's head. Slowly, she tried to make it to the exit with out him noticing, but it did no good.

"Sit down. You cannot escape me. I have plans for you." Naraku said turning around in his chair to look at her.

"Why do you want me?" Kagome asked, quivering under his icy star. (A/n: that's for you Kristin)

"Inuyasha shall watch his mate be killed right in front of his eyes. And since you are his mate, you will be needed." Naraku explained to her.

"Inuyasha won't fall for your trap; he's to smart for that."

"We will see."

-----

The sun broke over the horizon and Inuyasha immediately woke up. Soon after, Sango and Miroku awoke up to and they started packing up camp.

"Inuyasha, do we have a plan on how we will rescue Kagome and destroy Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"No, but we can't waste time thinking about one. Let's get going." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's yellow pack and headed towards Naraku's castle.

After ten minutes, they could see the entrance to the castle. "There's the entrance. We're almost there." Sango said atop Kirara.

They reached the entrance and were about to go in when Naraku appeared close to them with a struggling Kagome in his arms. "Hello, Inuyasha. I seem to have something that belongs to you." Naraku said stroking Kagome's hair.

"Bastard! Put Kagome down or I'll kill you." Inuyasha growled drawing Tetsuaiga.

"Inuyasha, do you think you can kill me? Besides, I want to show you to witness the death of your mate." Naraku said growing tentacles out of his body and trapped Inuyasha and his friends. "Prepare to die, miko." Naraku said raising another one of his tentacles and aimed it at her heart.

Inuyasha tried to get free, but it did no good, he couldn't get free. He watched as Naraku held his mate in his arms and couldn't do anything to help her.

When Naraku was about to plunge his tentacle in her heart, something hit him and his tentacle went through her side. Kagome screamed in pain. Naraku was stunned and dropped her. Luckily, something caught her. But what or who was it? She looked up to see Sesshomaru. He didn't look at her, but placed her down by a tree and went back to Naraku. Kagome stared at his retreating back and wondered why he saved her, but then the pain from her side caught up with her and she passed out.

Sesshomaru returned back to where Naraku was and attacked him again. Naraku saw him coming and finally got another hit to his one tentacle and cut right through it releasing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran over to find his mate unconscious next to a tree. He studied her wound. She was loosing a lot of blood. There was nothing he could do except kill Naraku. He was certain she would live for an hour. Then he would get her help. Leaving now would only be the death of his friends. They were more than friends. They were family and family must be saved. He kissed her a top the head and went to save his family.

Sesshomaru kept fighting against Naraku but with one wrong move, Naraku hit him and he fell to the ground. Inuyasha returned at this point and took the opportunity to use wind scar against him. Since Naraku wasn't expecting it, it did some damage but not enough. Naraku regained his fighting stance and grabbed both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with his tentacles.

"Now what will you do? There is no one left." Naraku laughed at them.

Kagome awoke feeling the presence of two jewel shards. There was only one person it could be. Koga. He showed up soon after.

"Kagome, how nice to see you. Have you missed me?" Koga asked getting dangerously close to her.

"Koga, leave."

"Why would I want to do that? You're my woman. I need to be where you are." Koga said kissing her forcefully.

She tried to push Koga but she was to weak and he was to strong. The tears started to fall down her face. Koga smelt them and smirked.

"Aw, did I make the strong miko cry?" Koga taunted. "I see your friends over there, dying and it's all your fault. None of this would have happen if you would have become my mate. If they die, it will be on your shoulders. See you later." He left Kagome thinking on those thoughts. She heard Sango scream and she knew they were in trouble.

Kagome had to do something. Her friends and her mate needed help. But what could she do? She didn't have her arrows, or did she? She looked towards the left and saw something yellow. Her backpack! Her arrows would be with her backpack. Now all she had to do was get over there.

Slowly, she made her way over to her bag and saw her bow and arrow. Yes! She said to herself. She would have gotten some clothes to change into but her friends needed her. There was a hill in between her and her friends. She got to her feet and walked up the hill to the top. The scene before her brought tears to her eyes and energy flowing through her veins.

In front of her was her mate and her friends in the arms, or tentacles, of Naraku and he was ready to kill them. She concentrated all her power and raised an arrow. She located the jewel shards that were in his body and released the arrow. A bright pink power followed he arrow and hit directly on target.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and even Sesshomaru saw something pink a turned there heads to find out what it was. Kagome released an arrow and then fell. They saw the arrow hit Naraku and he filled with a bright pink light then turned to ash. They were immediately dropped. Miroku checked hi hand and the wind tunnel was gone. Naraku was finally dead.

Inuyasha ran to where Kagome was and saw glowing next to her the almost completed jewel. All that was needed was Koga's two in his legs. Inuyasha knew he had been there and growled. He could smell Koga on her most intimate parts. "That bastard raped her." Inuyasha said. He failed to notice another different smell about her.

Sango and Miroku came over to where Inuyasha was with Kagome. Inuyasha turned to his friends and told them they were heading back to Kaede's hut. Kirara took them all back to the village.

-----2 hours later-----

"We'll she be alright?" Sango asked Kaede when the old priestess walked out of the hut.

"She had a pretty bad wound, but I finally got the blood to stop. I do not know if there is any bleeding inside, but if so there is nothing I can do. She is in the hands of Kami now." Kaede said.

Sango looked at Miroku, who in turn looked at Inuyasha sitting a couple feet away from them looking out towards nothing. They all thought how he would handle Kagome being raped, especially when the one who raped her was Koga.

-----4 days later-----

Kagome pulled through her ordeal, but every morning she was throwing up. Inuyasha noticed this and wondered if she could be pregnant. When she was sitting down that afternoon he decided to find out. He sat down beside her and sniffed her stomach. He growled. She WAS pregnant. "That bastard got you pregnant." Inuyasha told him.

Kagome looked at him and started to cry. She was slowly going back to her old ways and forgetting about Koga. But if she had his child growing inside her, how could she forget? Inuyasha smelt her tears and pulled her close to him. Koga would die. Unknown to him, but he was very far from the truth about Kagome.

Moments later Inuyasha could smell his brother approaching. He growled and stood pulling Kagome with him, but standing in front of her protectively. 'He must know.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Sesshomaru walked in to there camp.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Your _mate_ is with child. I thought I said no more children will be born only part demon again in this family." Sesshomaru snapped back.

"Well, its Koga's fault. He raped her. If you want someone to kill, kill him."

"You don't deserve to be even half demon if you are that stupid. She is with your child. Can you not smell your scent on her?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed that he was that stupid.

Inuyasha sniffed her again and finally realized she smelt like him. This caused him to smile. 'She's having my pup.' Inuyasha thought. He noticed Sesshomaru looking at him and his smile disappeared.

"So, now that I know its my pup, what do you plan to do about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing."

"What! You came here saying you didn't want any more half-breeds in the family, and then you say you are going to do nothing about it. What's with you?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

"I came to see if miko and the pup were ok. I sensed she was pregnant from the mark. We are connected now, or did you forget?"

"So, are you saying you are being nice to us now?"

"No, just nice to your mate and pup. But I do not think the villagers will accept it though."

Inuyasha forgot all about that and he was going to discuss that with Kagome later, but now Sesshomaru just told her. He turned around to see fresh pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"They're going to kill my child aren't they? I can't let that happen." Kagome said falling to her knees and sobbed. Inuyasha turned back to tell off Sesshomaru but he already left.

"Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you or the pup. Don't worry." Inuyasha said bending down and hugging her. "Shh, Kagome, its ok."

Kagome stopped crying a few minutes later. "Thank you." She sensed the last to jewel shards coming there and froze. Inuyasha felt her discomfort and then smelt who was coming. "Koga" he growled under his breath. He showed up moments later with a cocky smile.

"I heard from your lovely brother that Kagome was pregnant. I work fast don't I." Koga said throwing that fact that he had Kagome in his face.

"Think again you bastard. She is pregnant, but with my child. You will die for rapping my mate." Inuyasha said drawing out Tetsuaiga.

Inuyasha charged after Koga, but he dogged him. He went to attack again, but Koga hit him in the stomach making him fly backwards, but not before he dropped Tetsuaiga. Koga went over to Kagome was a lifted her chin up so she was looking in his eyes.

"I hope you know that the village people will kill that pup before they're 1 month old." Koga told her stealing a kiss.

Inuyasha saw the exchange and his demon side came out. He growled getting up. Koga turned around to face him, not knowing he turned full demon. Koga went to attack but before he could touch Inuyasha something went through his stomach and out the other side. He looked down to see Inuyasha's hand in his stomach. The last thing he saw was a very pissed off demon Inuyasha, and then he fell down dead. Inuyasha ripped the last to jewel shards out of his legs. He found Tetsuaiga and returned it to its sheath. Instantly he returned to normal. He walked over to where Kagome was crying hysterically. He scooped her up in his arms and walked into the hut Kaede lent them till he built their home.

She calmed down, and looked up to find Inuyasha clutching the last two shards of the jewel. Kagome retrieved the rest from the necklace around her throat. The moment the two jewel shards got near the rest it combined them with the others. A pink light surround her hand and when it demised, they were looking at the complete Shikon no Tama. They couldn't help but smile.

"Kagome, would you do the honors of wishing on the jewel?" Inuyasha asked sitting down beside her.

"Ok, what do you want to wish for?"

"You chose. But make it something for everyone." He said. She thought about it and knew exactly what to wish for.

"I wish that everyone had peace. No one fighting and everybody helping each other. "

The jewel this time instead of glowing pink glowed a bright blue and the little ball kept glowing time everything was blue, than the jewel was gone. The wish was honest and helped everyone. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Now everybody will friends." Inuyasha smiled back at her then leaned down and kissed her. "It was a perfect wish."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

-----2 year later-----

"Kagome, c'mon. I have a surprise for you." Inuyasha said standing in there hut. Kagome walked in with a 1 ½ year old boy on her hip.

"Can Yuri come? Mom wants to see her again. Its been so long." Kagome said handing her to her daddy. Inuyasha looked at her black hair with silver highlights and her big lavender eyes. She looked human and didn't resemble a demon., but she did have demon blood in her. He couldn't say to anything when it came to his daughter.

"Of course she can come. Are you ready?" Inuyasha said letting Yuri play with his fingers. She knows now that the pointy things at the end of his fingers are not to be played with. Last time, she cut her finger on them.

"Yes, let's go." Kagome said walking out of the hut with Inuyasha beside her heading for the well. Since Yuri was apart of Kagome she could side and headed toward the backdoor.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota….anybody home?" Kagome asked walking in.

"Oh, in here honey?" Mrs. Higurashi said from the kitchen. Inuyasha, Kagome and Yuri traveled into the kitchen.

"Mom, look who we brought." Kagome said to her mom.

"Oh my heavens. Is that my little Yuri. I haven't seen her since she was 2 months old." Mrs. Higurashi walked over to Inuyasha and scooped up her little granddaughter. "I've missed you Yuri."

"Mrs. H, do you have the surprise for Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes…but there was a little problem getting exactly what you wanted, so we had to settle with what we get." Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her purse and pulled out two long pieces of heavy paper with writing on one side. She handed them to Inuyasha. "Even though it's not the right band, it will do." She whispered into his ear. Inuyasha studied the band name written on it, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you for watching Yuri Mom. Inuyasha really wants to give me this surprise." Kagome said hugging her mom then her and Inuyasha headed down to the theater, which Mrs. Higurashi told him before where it was.

"Why are we here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked not knowing why they were at a theater.

"You'll see, just put this cloth over your eyes." Inuyasha gave the man the tickets and he showed them to there seats just like Mrs. Higurashi told him they would do.

Minutes later a guy came on stage and announced that the performance would get under way. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"What are we doing here? Why are there people screaming?" Kagome asked.

"Shh….just wait." The curtain on stage opened and four guys in black were standing. The singer said what song they were going to sing and they started playing. Kagome heard the tune and couldn't believe her ears. "That can't be-"

"Take the cloth off." Inuyasha said to her. The moment her eyes met the stage she heard her favorite song.

**Hey Miss Murder, can I?**

**Hey Miss Murder, can I**

**Make beauty stay if I,**

**Take my life.**

**Whoa-oh-ohh**

"Oh my gosh! It's AFI! I can see Jade!" Kagome screamed jumping out of her chair. Inuyasha smiled at her, but he thought about the Jade character that caught her eyes.

**With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind.**

**Hey Miss Murder can I?**  
**Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh **

Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystify  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cried  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh

What's the hook, the twist  
Within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
That the ghost you love, your ray of light  
Will fizzle out without hope.  
We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin  
Ever searching for what we were promised.  
Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,  
but who would ever let us put their filthy hands upon it?

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh

"I love this song Inuyasha! Thank you!" Kagome said giving him a hug and a kiss. She heard another favorite time, and turned back to the stage.

**I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold **

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one

Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
As you're longing to sing  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me

Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into me... oh

Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one

The evening went on and they played many songs until they announced there last one. "Sorry guys, but this is our last song for the night. It's from our CD 'Sing The Sorrow.' It's called 'This Time Imperfect.' Enjoy!" Davey Havok, the lead singer, said then they started playing.

**I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,  
Forever haunted, more than afraid.  
Asphyxiate on words I would say,  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue. **

There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.

I cannot stay here, I cannot leave,  
Just like all I loved, I make believe.  
Imagine heart, I disappear, seems,  
No one will appear, here and make me real.

There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.

I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
You don't care that it haunts me.

Oh,  
There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.

Just how much this, hurts me.

Just how much you...

The audience applauded them and Kagome went nuts herself. "Thanks you guys, you were a wonderful audience." Jade Puget(:D), the lead guitarist, said waving to the crowed then they all departed from the stage.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha!" Kagome said jumping on him, plastering him with kisses.

"Yeah, yeah, your welcome, but how about something in return?" He said with a smile.

"Oh, and what would that be?" She asked getting out of his arms.

"You know," He said pinching her butt.

"Well, since you want that we just have to discuss Yuri's education. I want her going to school in my time. I want her to have a good education."

"We'll see wench." He said walking down the sidewalk towards Kagome's home. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. He smiled back at her. "And all this started with my boring vacation. Who da thunk?" Kagome said.

"Who da what?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"Oh, nothing." She giggled. He laughed.

"Come here you." He said pulling her close and kissing her. 'Yeah, it was a memorable vacation.' She thought to herself.

**THE END **

* * *

A/n: Finsihed! Finally...i thought it was going to go on, and on, and on forever. Even though the storys over, i might have a sequal. But just to let you know, i did plan on wrinting a story called Numb about this gothic chick where everybody hates her at school and at home. It will be a songfic. Also, me and my friend Kristin are writing a story about AFI, and maybe some different characters. And last but not least, me and Kristin wrote a very funny sotry about AFI and its on Quizilla. Just go on and look for the name **punkrockluver5254 **or the title of the story is **If Only**. Check it out, and please rate. Thats all for now, thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my sotry. Tottles, Holly 


End file.
